Joven y hermosa
by TheLastHokage
Summary: One-shots relacionados entre sí que muestran los momentos que han tenido Chris y Jill desde que se conocieron hasta la actualidad. Todo está desde el punto de vista de Chris.
1. Conociendonos

**Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic que escribo de resident evil, ya tenia ganas de hacer uno, sobre todo de esta pareja que es mi favorita de todas. Espero de verdad que les guste, son unas series de one-shots relacionados entre sí que relatan la relación de Chris y Jill desde que se conocieron, todas están desde el punto de vista de Chris.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Conociéndonos.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la comisaria, ustedes saben, trabajo y charlas, trabajo y charlas; llevo 3 meses en este puesto y ya conozco los nombres de casi todos los que trabajan aquí, no creí que me gustara tanto estar aquí, después de que salí de la Fuerza Aérea no quise volver a trabajar en algo que tenga que ver con las armas, pero su amigo de años, Barry Burton, le sugirió que entrara a los recién fundados S.T.A.R.S en Racoon City, la pensé mucho para aceptar pero al último terminé aceptando ante las insistencias de Barry y mi hermana Claire.

Debo reconocer que me ha gustado estar aquí, me llevo muy bien con mis compañeros de equipo, con Forest siempre compito en saber quién es el mejor tirador, y del capitán Wesker no tengo quejas, es un buen líder aunque algo serio y misterioso pero en fin, la verdad es que ni en la Fuerza Aérea me había sentido tan cómodo. Nos habían dicho que se iba a integrar otro compañero al nuestro equipo, de hecho llega hoy, me pregunto cómo será.

-Hey Chris, ¿en qué tanto piensas?- llega Joseph a preguntarme. Joseph es del equipo Bravo pero dicen que piensan cambiarlo al Alpha, donde estoy yo, pero quien sabe.

-En nada en especial jeje- le contesté con una risa. Debo concentrarme en el trabajo.

-¿Cómo creen que sea nuestro nuevo compañero?- Preguntó Forest a todo el grupo.

-No lo sé, ojala no sea igual de miedoso que Brad- dijo Edward haciendo que todos empezáramos a reír del pobre tipo. En eso entra el capitán Wesker haciendo que todos nos callemos.

-Muy bien les quiero presentar al que será el nuevo miembro del equipo Alpha de los S.T.A.R.S., pasa por favor- le dice el capitán al nuevo.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una chica de cabello castaño corto, vestía el uniforme de los S.T.A.R.S. y una caja en sus manos, en cuanto a su físico, pues tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado, en pocas palabras, esta mujer es bellísima.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Jill… Jill Valentine, encantada de conocerlos- se presentó de una manera muy segura.

-Para evitar presentaciones largas, ellos son Kenneth, Edward, Joseph, Forest y su capitán Enrico, ellos son del equipo Bravo, y estos son Barry, Brad y Chris del equipo Alpha donde tú estarás, yo soy el encargado de ese equipo y el capitán de toda la unidad- Wesker nos presentó a todos para no perder tiempo, típico. –Tu escritorio es ese, enfrente del de Chris, espero que tu estancia aquí sea agradable para ti. Ahora todos a trabajar- Nos ordenó.

Luego todos nos sentamos a seguir con el trabajo y Jill se puso a ordenar todo lo que tenía en la caja en el escritorio, no supe cuánto tiempo me le había quedado viendo hasta que ella me miró y me sonrió, eso me sorprendió y le devolví la sonrisa, me gire a mi escritorio para trabajar, que vergüenza, espero que no crea que soy un acosador.

Horas después, la vi en la cafetería con Erick, un policía que me cae muy mal, pero parece que ella no está feliz con su presencia, no la culpo yo también estaría molesto, el tipo no dejaba de tratar de ligarla, me molesté mucho así que me acerque a ellos.

-Oye Eric- dije teniendo la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué quieres Redfield? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?- me contestó el maldito.

-Me dijeron que tu jefe te anda buscando, que parece bastante molesto- le mentí.

-Maldición- dijo eso y se fue.

-Estúpido- comenté al verlo irse.

-Gracias, ya me estaba cansando- Jill me agradeció con una sonrisa cansada.

-No hay de qué, me di cuenta que no estabas feliz de tenerlo aquí así que me acerque para quitártelo de encima, además me cae bastante mal- le comenté haciéndola reír.

-Pues gracias de nuevo-

-Ahora déjame presentarme bien, soy Chris Redfield, tirador y experto en reconocimiento de terreno del equipo Alpha-le extendí mi mano para estrecharla.

-Yo soy Jill Valentine, experta en desactivación de explosivos, forzamiento de cerraduras y retaguardia del equipo Alpha- ella me estrechó su mano.

Cuando mi mano hizo contacto con la suya sentí como un toque de electricidad que viajó por todo mi cuerpo, fue una sensación agradable. Después de eso Jill y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, hasta el punto de que teníamos muy buena química en nuestras misiones. En ese momento no me di cuenta pero a partir de ese instante Jill se convirtió en una parte importante de mi vida.

* * *

 **Díganme qué les pareció, tratare de actualizar muy pronto. Hasta luego.**


	2. La partida

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo. En este capítulo Chris y Jill no se separaron durante los acontecimientos de RE1.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: La partida.**

 _ **25 de Julio de 1998**_

Aún me resulta imposible de creer lo que acaba de pasar, se supone que sólo era una misión de investigación y resultó una lucha por sobrevivir. Todos mis amigos están muertos, todos a los que llegue a considerar una familia, ahora no están. Los recuerdos están pegados en mi cerebro, zombis, monstruos horribles, mis compañeros siendo asesinados por esas cosas y todo por culpa de Umbrella y Wesker, aquel que llegue a admirar, que creí que era un buen capitán, resultó ser un traidor que trabajaba para Umbrella desde el principio, como los odio.

De repente siento algo que se recarga en mi hombro, es Jill. Pobre Jill, debe estar muy cansada, pero sobre todo asustada, cada vez que recorríamos la mansión podía ver su cara de terror, pero siempre se portó muy valiente, la admiro por eso. Le he agarrado mucho cariño a Jill en todo este tiempo, no sé que habría hecho si algo le hubiera pasado, no lo hubiera resistido. La veo unos segundos más cuando mi mirada se posa en Rebecca, que está dormida en el asiento enfrente de mí, y Barry que está arreglando su arma, Barry nos había traicionado durante nuestra estadía en esa trampa mortal, pero descubrimos que lo hizo para mantener a su familia a salvo.

Observo el sol saliendo indicando un nuevo día, ahora solo somos pocos los que quedamos, pero esto no se ha acabado, haremos a Umbrella pagar por todo esto.

Cuando llegamos a la comisaria lo primero que hicimos fue ir a hablar con el jefe Irons, sinceramente no creí que nos fuera a ayudar, pero teníamos que hacerlo. Le contamos lo que había ocurrido en ese maldito lugar, y que Umbrella era la culpable, como supuse no nos creyó pero yo sentí que era algo más, que estaba ocultando algo. Sabíamos que nadie nos creería así que decidimos investigar por nuestra propia cuenta.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

Mi humor no ha sido el mejor, he estado irritado, cansado, y he explotado por cualquier cosa. He estado investigando a fondo a Umbrella, descubrí que se produjo un nuevo virus llamado "G" también he estado investigando al inútil de Irons, tengo la sospecha de que está del lado de Umbrella. Durante este tiempo he estado trabajando sólo; Jill me dijo que está preocupada por mí, ya que no le he comentado nada de mis investigaciones y cada vez que me pregunta algo no le contesto. Me siento mal de comportarme así con ella, pero no la quiero involucrar sin estar seguro de lo que estoy investigando.

Tiempo después la llame, la invite a mi apartamento para decirle lo que descubrí, cuando llegó pude notar cierta felicidad en su cara. Le conté todo lo que investigue.

-Jill, Umbrella ha estado fabricando un nuevo virus, llamado simplemente "G". La pesadilla no ha acabado- le dije.

-¿Estás seguro Chris?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, de hecho descubrí que la sede de Umbrella está en Europa, salgo en unos días para alla- le avise seriamente.

-Pero…- quiso decir algo pero la interrumpi.

-Es necesario Jill, pero quiero que vengas conmigo, tú eres la única, aparte de Barry, en quien confío- le comenté con una sonrisa. –Barry me alcanzara luego, primero ira a llevar a su familia a un lugar más seguro-

-Yo… no puedo ir contigo Chris- me dijo con cara seria.

Me sorprendí por su respuesta y por la forma en la que me dijo.

-Pero ¿por qué?, ¿estás enojada conmigo?- le pregunte preocupado.

-No, no es eso… es solo que me gustaría quedarme unos días más para poder investigar un poco más acerca del complejo de Umbrella que hay aquí. Tú no eres el único que ha hecho invetigaciones he- me comentó con una sonrisa burlona. Eso me hizo sonreír.

-¿Estás segura?- hice un último intento de convencerla.

-Sí, estoy segura- me confirmo.

-De acuerdo. Solo que no te tardes-

-No lo hare- me dijo sonriéndome.

* * *

 _ **24 de Agosto de 1998**_

Ahora estoy en el aeropuerto listo para irme a Europa. Barry ya se ha ido a Canadá con su familia, solo estamos Jill y yo aquí.

-Buen viaje Chris, cuídate- me dijo ella.

-Gracias Jill y lo hare, no te preocupes- le conteste con una sonrisa. -¿Segura que no quieres ir?-

-Ya te dije que te alcanzare en un mes, deja de preocuparte-

-Es que no sé porque pero siento un mal presentimiento- le comente.

-Estaré bien, se cuidarme sola- me sonrió.

En eso sonó el aviso de que mi avión está listo para irse, así que ya es hora de partir.

-Bueno… nos vemos Jill, cuídate- la abrasé, no sé porque pero me nació hacerlo.

-Tú también Chris, nos vemos en un mes- me dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo.

Después de la despedida me fui y aborde el avión, me quede viendo a Jill desde la ventana del avión y ella también desde el aeropuerto. Luego el avión despegó y traté de relajarme pero por alguna razón, ese mal presentimiento no se me quitaba. Espero que Jill esté bien. No quiero perderla.

* * *

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, Chris ya se ha ido a Europa y Jill se quedo en Racoon City, ya saben que es lo que le pasara. El siguiente capítulo será los pensamientos de Chris después de la destrucción de la ciudad. Díganme que les pareció el cap. Hasta luego.**


	3. Preocupaciones

**Capitulo 3: Preocupaciones**

 _ **1 de Octubre de 1998**_

Las noticias están por todas partes, todos los noticieros dan el mismo reportaje, Racoon City fue destruida por un misil que el gobierno lanzó como un plan de contingencia, en las noticias se decía que una extraña enfermedad azotó a la ciudad matando a mucha gente. Yo sé que todo fue por culpa de Umbrella. Maldita sea, que habrá pasado con Jill, sabía que tenía que haber venido conmigo, no debí dejarla. No, no debo pensar así, conozco a Jill y sé que ella pudo haber sobrevivido, confío en ella. Por lo pronto debo seguir investigado a Umbrella para hacerla pagar.

 _ **Noviembre de 1998**_

Aún no me he puesto en contacto con Jill, a veces pienso que ella… no, no debo pensar en eso, debo confiar en que Jill volverá sana y salva. He investigado un poco sobre los experimentos de Umbrella y descubrí algo interesante. Había una isla que era como una ciudad, tenía sus habitantes y todo, pero lo malo es que esa isla estaba bajo control de Umbrella, ahí se hacían experimentos con humanos que secuestraban. Descubrí que en algún momento el virus-T se liberó convirtiendo a todos los habitantes en zombis, ese lugar fue destruido. No puedo aceptar que esto siga pasando, debo acabar con esa maldita compañía.

 _ **Diciembre de 1998**_

Yo estaba en mi apartamento en Europa, seguía investigando más sobre Umbrella, cuando me llego un e-mail a mi computadora. Por un momento creí que se podría tratar de Jill, he estado 3 meses sin saber nada de ella que estoy preocupado, cuando abrí el correo vi que no era de ella sino de un tipo llamado Leon, en el me decía que mi hermana Claire fue a buscarme en Racoon City y no me encontró así que vino a Europa a seguir buscando y se infiltró en unas de las instalaciones de Umbrella para conseguir información pero desafortunadamente la capturaron y se la llevaron a una isla que servía como prisión. Leon me dio las coordenadas de ese lugar. No dude en ningún momento para ir a buscarla, empaqué lo que necesitaba y deje mi cuchillo clavado en el suelo fue una forma de decir que seguía vivo, Jill lo entenderá cuando venga a buscarme. Me marché del apartamento para buscar a mi hermana.

 _ **Días después**_

Estos últimos días no he podido estar en paz, primero por no saber nada de Jill, me desespera que aun no me ha contactado, yo he tratado de hacerlo pero no la encuentro. Y para empeorar las cosas cuando fui a la isla Rockfort a buscar a Claire me tope con la sorpresa más desagradable de mi vida, Wesker sigue vivo, no podía creerlo, yo mismo lo vi cuando ese monstruo lo atacó en el laboratorio de la mansión. No he descansado en averiguar dónde está pero es imposible, sabe donde esconderse. Ahora me encuentro en un nuevo apartamento, debido a mi condición no debo permanecer en un solo lugar.

Alguien toca la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos, tengo cuidado en abrir, agarro mi cuchillo y me preparo. Abro la puerta lentamente y la persona entra, mi rostro queda perplejo cuando veo quien es.

-Jill, eres tú…- le dije

-Chris…-

Ella me abraza y yo le correspondo con mucho gusto

-Jill… yo… escuche lo de Racoon City y creí que…- no podía hablar de la emoción.

-Sí, lo sé… no fue fácil sobrevivir pero lo hice- me dice con un aire bromista

-Qué bueno que estés bien-

Ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta que seguíamos en los brazos del otro mirándonos fijamente hasta que una voz gruesa nos interrumpe.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Chris- dijo Barry entrando al apartamento.

Ambos nos separamos un poco avergonzados, vi como Jill se sonrojaba, que tierna.

-Que bueno verte Barry. Y tu familia ¿está bien?- le pregunte

-Sí, están en un lugar seguro-

Después los tres nos pusimos al día con las investigaciones que hemos hecho hasta que llego la noche.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya- dijo Barry levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado

-Jill ¿te estás quedando con Barry?- le pregunte por curiosidad

-No, de hecho yo acabo de llegar a la ciudad, iba a alquilar un apartamento ahora mismo-

-Y ¿por qué no te quedas aquí en mi apartamento? Hay suficiente espacio para los dos- dije sin pensar

-¿Estás seguro?- me preguntó

-Sí claro, así nos hacemos compañía jeje- me empecé a poner nervioso

-No quiero molestar Chris-

-No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, me daría mucho gusto tenerte aquí- otra cosa que dije sin pensar, pero es que es la verdad.

-Bueno me quedare, gracias- vi su sonrisa que pocas veces veía.

Barry se fue, y Jill y yo nos quedamos solos

-Así que ¿cómo te ha ido?- le pregunté para romper con la tensión

-Bien, he estado muy ocupada-

-Me imagino. Me alegro que estés bien estuve muy preocupado-

-Sí, creí que no sobreviviría y menos cuando me infecte- esa confesión me sorprendió y me altere.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que te infectaste con el virus?- le pregunte todo asustado

-Sí, es una larga historia pero no te preocupes, alguien me salvó de morir- me dijo con cara melancólica.

-¿Alguien?- pregunte intrigado

-Sí, un mercenario llamado Carlos; él me ayudo en todo lo que pudo-

Eso me molestó un poco, Jill hablaba de ese hombre como si fuera la gran cosa.

-Al principio no quise cooperar con él porque trabajaba para Umbrella…-

¡Espera dijo Umbrella!

-¿Dijiste Umbrella?, ¡¿Cómo confiaste en un tipo que trabaja para esos malditos?!- subí el tono de mi voz sin darme cuenta.

-Tranquilízate Chris, al principio yo tampoco confiaba en él, pero me demostró que no era malo, él no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, además me salvó muchas veces-

-Pues yo no confío en él- le dije en un tono algo berrinchudo.

Vi la cara de Jill y me estaba viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-A mí se me hace que tú estás celoso- me dijo burlándose

-¿Celoso?, ¿Celoso de qué?- le pregunté algo indignado

-No sé, tu dímelo- me dijo cruzándose de brazos

-No sé de que hablas- dije dándole la espalda

-Bueno no me digas. Qué te parece si nos preparamos para dormir, estoy muy cansada- en eso bostezó

-Claro, yo todavía tengo que revisar unos papeles, pero puedes acostarte en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sillón- le dije aún sin verla.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, no hay problema- le dije ya cuando me había sentado en una silla para revisar los papeles

-De acuerdo, Buenas noches Chris- en eso ella me dio un abrazo por la espalda. –Me da mucha alegría volver a verte- se retiró y se fue al dormitorio.

Yo me quedé pasmado, aun sentía la sensación de su abrazo, tal vez Jill tenía razón estaba celoso de ese tal Carlos, celoso de que él si pudo proteger a Jill cuando estaba en peligro y yo no, de que ella lo viera a él como una persona muy importante.

Me deshice de esos pensamientos y decidí concentrarme en los papeles. Mañana seria otro día.

* * *

 **Terminé otro capítulo, espero que le esté gustando la historia. Si me tardo en actualizar es porque últimamente no estoy teniendo internet, pero me olvido de mis historias. No olviden dejar un comentario para saber si les está gustando. Hasta luego.**


	4. Estamos juntos en esto

**Hola a todos, quiero decir que estoy muy conforme con la historia y gracias a los que han comentado me impulsan a seguir. Hago una advertencia que en este capítulo hay spoilers sobre el manga "Resident Evil The Umbrella Chronicles: Prelude to the fall" para los que no lo han leído. Bueno eso es todo, que disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Estamos juntos en esto.**

 **Febrero de 2003**

Han pasado casi 5 años desde el incidente de la mansión y de Racoon City y no he parado desde entonces en lograr mi principal objetivo: acabar con Umbrella. Asi que Jill y yo nos unimos a un equipo Anti-armas biológicas. En este momento ambos nos dirigimos a un pequeño pueblo ruso; nos habían dicho que fue visto un lobo mutante cerca de dicho lugar, es por eso que fuimos a investigar para saber exactamente qué es lo que pasa.

Al llegar al pueblo no había nada, estaba desolado, o eso creíamos. Al poco tiempo descubrimos que todos los habitantes del pueblo se habían convertido en zombis, no puedo creerlo que hasta Rusia. Al rato encontramos a una niña que sobrevivió llamada Ana, ella nos contó lo que pasó.

Seguimos investigando, tuvimos algunos problemas en el camino pero supimos resolverlos. Maldije mi suerte cuando nos encontramos a Wesker, claro, cada vez que pasa algo él está ahí. Nos dijo que él solo venia a recoger una información sobre Umbrella, pero le salió el tiro por la culata, tal parece que no pudo gracias a una trampa de Ana. Después de eso, supimos que Umbrella tenía una fábrica en esa región, decidimos ir con el equipo a investigar por lo que teníamos que prepararnos.

En el cuarte, mientras preparaba mis cosas Jill se acercó a mí.

-¿Estás bien Chris?- me preguntó

-Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- le respondí mirándola.

-No lo sé, tal vez esta es la oportunidad para acabar definitivamente con Umbrella- me contestó ella.

-Lo sé y espero de verdad que todo salga bien en esta operación- le comenté.

Jill se acercó a mí y me sonrió.

-Ya verás que así va a ser- me dijo y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Luego partimos hacia la fabrica, al llegar nos topamos con muchas B.O.W., pero las erradicamos y seguimos investigando. Después de un rato llegamos hasta donde tenían resguardado a un nuevo tipo de arma biológica llamada T.A.L.O.S., fue algo difícil de derrotar pero con un buen trabajo de equipo lo pudimos hacer. Con esto Umbrella por fin estará acabada.

Pero a pesar de haber logrado con mi objetivo hay algo que aún me molesta, o mejor dicho alguien. En eso, Jill se me acerca.

-Sé en lo que estas pensando, y también sé que algún día lo atraparemos y le haremos pagar todo lo que ha hecho- me agarra la mano y siento mi corazón saltar. –Estamos junto en esto- me sonrió.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y asiento a su afirmación. Es cierto, algún día atraparemos a Wesker y le haremos pagar por todo así sea lo último que haga, y lo bueno es que tengo a mi lado a la mejor compañera que pude haber tenido y como dijo Jill: estamos juntos en esto.

* * *

 **Aquí termina el capitulo, tratare de actualizar muy pronto, así que estén al pendiente. No olviden de comentar para saber su opinión. Hasta pronto.**


	5. Nuevos compañeros y celos

**Ya volví con otro capítulo, espero les guste.  
**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y apoyar mi historia.**

 **Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Jejejeje**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Nuevos compañeros, y celos**

 **2004**

Después de un año de que Umbrella decayera, las armas bio-organicas se dispersaron por el mundo a través de los mercados negros, y se han utilizado para hacer ataques terroristas. Se creó una comisión para hacer frente al bioterrorismo, la Comisión Federal de Bioterrorismo (F.B.C.); también Jill y yo ayudamos a fundar la B.S.A.A., una organización con el mismo objetivo que la F.B.C. pero no tan prestigiada como esta. Hace poco Jill y yo nos enteramos que una ciudad con el nombre de Terragrigia que estaba en medio del mar tuvo que ser destruida ya que un grupo de terroristas liberó varias B.O.W. matando a muchas personas, Jill recordó cuando estaba en Racoon City, no podíamos creer que todo estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

Al poco tiempo de haber pasado ese suceso se unieron más integrantes a la organización entre ellos están Parker Luciani y Jessica Sherawat ambos eran de la F.B.C.; de hecho en este momento vamos para conocerlos ya que estábamos en una misión. Cuando llegamos a donde estaban nos acercamos para saludarlos.

-Hola, ustedes son de los nuevos integrantes ¿verdad?- les pregunte con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Sí, yo soy Parker Luciani y mi compañera es…- no pudo terminar ya que la otra chica lo interrumpió.

-Yo soy Jessica Sherawat, mucho gusto- me dijo ella con una sonrisa y sin dejarme de ver de arriba abajo.

-Mucho gusto, Chris Redfield y mi compañera es Jill Valentine- presenté a Jill.

-Mucho gusto de conocerlos y bienvenidos- les dijo Jill sonriéndoles y le me quede viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando me puse mi vista en los otros dos, pude ver como Jessica, al contrario de Parker, estaba mirando a Jill no muy amistosamente que digamos.

Después de haber saludado a los nuevos, Jill y yo nos fuimos a mi oficina.

-¿Cómo se hicieron Parker y Jessica?- me preguntó ella.

-Mmm… pues bien, parecen buenos agentes- le dije sin mucha importancia.

-¿Y Jessica?- me extrañó que la mencionara.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- le pregunté extrañado.

-Pues noté que no quitaba los ojos de encima- pude notar que su tono parecía de reproche.

-¿En serio? No sabía- si sabia pero quise quitarle mucha importancia.

En eso se me ocurrió preguntarle algo.

-No me digas que estas celosa-

-¡Celosa yo! Jajaja. En tus sueños Redfield- me dijo girándose hacia la puerta. –Me voy a trabajar nos vemos- y salió.

Yo me quede viendo la puerta con una sonrisa, no se lo dije pero pude ver como se sonrojaba antes de que se fuera, y por alguna razón eso me hizo feliz.

* * *

 **2005**

Han pasado muchas cosas en el trascurso de un año, ha habido muchas misiones, mucho trabajo, eso me ha tenido algo estresado pero debo confesar que no es solo eso lo que me tiene así, claro que no, lo que me ha estado estresando y molestando es que ya no he tenido tiempo de ver mucho a Jill, ¿por qué? Porque se dio la casualidad de que a Jill y a mí nos asignaron nuevos compañeros y ¿quienes creen? Exacto Parker y Jessica, él con Jill y ella conmigo, y aunque al principio estuvimos de acuerdo en trabajar con nuevos compañeros, ahora me arrepiento y no es que Jessica sea una pésima agente sino que no me siento cómodo con ella, en cada misión a la que vamos no pierde oportunidad en coquetear conmigo, claro que yo simplemente ignoro sus indirectas pero eso no evita que me moleste, además no para de quejarse de todo de que le duelen los pies, el viaje esta largo, la misión está aburrida, etc. En cuanto a Jill… bueno ella dice que le va bien y eso me molesta un poco pero bueno.

A Jessica y a mí nos encomendaron una misión en unas montañas nevadas para investigar sobre el rumor del regreso de un grupo bioterrorista, II Veltro, el mismo que estuvo involucrado con el pánico de Terragrigia. Mientras investigábamos Jessica no paraba de quejarse y de coquetearme. Me hizo una pregunta que me llamó la atención.

-Siento sacar otra vez el tema pero, ¿confías en mí tanto como en Jill?-

-Las comparaciones son odiosas, confío en las dos. Además la confianza se demuestra con acciones no con palabras- le dije terminando con el tema.

La verdad es que yo no confío en nadie como en Jill, es cierto que las comparaciones me molestan pero Jill y yo tenemos un nivel de confianza más alto que con cualquier otro.

-Es típico de ti, Chris. Siempre pensando en trabajo ¿no?-

No le contesté después de que me dijo eso, sería algo de nunca acabar y no podemos perder el tiempo.

Después de eso pudimos encontrar un aeropuerto que pertenecía a II Veltro, así que le informamos a O´Brian, el director de la B.S.A.A., él nos informó que Jill y Parker desaparecieron en medio del mar en un barco, en cuanto me dijo eso me preocupé mucho, le dije a O´Brian que nosotros buscaremos a Jill y a Parker, él no tuvo problema con eso, luego de eso nos fuimos de ahí.

Estuvimos buscando el barco por mucho tiempo sin resultados, Jessica estaba diciendo cosas que ni me tome la molestia de escuchar, yo seguía concentrado en encontrar a Jill, me preguntaba si estaba bien, si estaba herida. Le sugerí a O´Brian que enviara otros agentes al aeropuerto Valkoinen Mokki, a lo cual accedió. Más tarde nos informó que Quint y Keith habían hallado las coordenadas del barcoy nos las mandó, de inmediato fuimos al lugar.

Al llegar al barco buscamos por todas partes sin hallar nada más que un montón de B.O.W.s, luego descubrimos que el barco al que fuimos era el equivocado ya que Jill y Parker estaban en el Queen Zenobia y nosotros fuimos al Queen Semiramis. Maldición mucho tiempo perdido, rápidamente nos fuimos a buscar al correcto.

Al estar cerca del barco, decidí ir mejor en una lancha para que no llamemos la atención del Regia Solis, el satélite que estuvo a punto de destruir el Queen Zenobia según nos dijo O´Brian. Durante el trayecto pude contactar con Jill, como me alegraba oír su voz y que estuviera bien. Mientras nos acercábamos al lugar varios tentáculos nos atacaron pero pudimos repelerlos. Abordamos el barco y fuimos al Hall ya que ahí nos veriamos pero no había nadie, me empecé a preocupar hasta que oímos unos ruidos donde era el casino, así que nos dirigimos ahí; Jessica llegó primero, no sé por qué tenía tanta prisa pero bueno como sea. Cuando iba a entrar al casino escuché un disparo, me alerté y entré rápido, entonces vi a Jessica apuntando su arma y a un tipo enmascarado tirado al lado de Parker y Jill, de inmediato supe que Jessica le había disparado al enmascarado, rápidamente le baje el arma.

-Jessica, ¿por qué has disparado?- le pregunté enojado ya que era una buena oportunidad para sacar información.

-Para proteger a los nuestros, ¿Qué no es nuestro trabajo?- esa respuesta no me convenció.

Luego descubrimos que el enmascarado era Raymond un miembro de la F.B.C., eso nos llevo a hacernos muchas preguntas. En eso el barco comenzó a moverse bruscamente, vi como Jessica se abrazó de mi dramáticamente.

-Este barco no durara mucho tiempo. No podemos dejar que el virus contamine el mar- dijo Jill.

Yo asentí. –Ya hemos mirado el Queen Semiramis, creo saber dónde está el laboratorio- dije mientras intentaba quitarme a Jessica de encima, de verdad que a veces puede llegar a ser muy molesta. ¿Qué habrá pensado Jill de eso?

 **Punto de vista de Jill**

En cuanto vi como Jessica se lanzaba a abrazar a Chris no pude evitar molestarme, es una ridícula, todos sabemos que lo hizo a propósito. Me alegre cuando Chris se quito a esa tipa de encima y hubiera querido reírme de la cara que puso, pero no debo. La verdad es que me hace feliz que Chris ignore las indirectas de Jessica.

 **Punto de vista de Chris**

-Vamos hacia allá- dije

En eso Parker dijo que el retrasaría el hundimiento del barco e invitó a Jessica a ir con él, vi en su cara que ella no estaba de acuerdo pero acepto. Se me iluminaron los ojos cuando la escuche, eso significa que Jill y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo, estaba emocionado pero debía comportarme.

-Entendido, nosotros nos ocuparemos del virus- le dije en forma seria.

Le di a Jill un arma para defenderse y ella me dio las gracias con una sonrisa, ella también estaba feliz de volver a ser compañeros.

Al llegar al laboratorio vimos una enorme cantidad de virus, si esto se liberaba todo el mundo estaría perdido; trate de neutralizar el virus con la computadora principal pero necesitaba una clave, Jill se ofreció para ir a buscarla y estuve de acuerdo.

Después de que Jill se fue, seguí trabajando en la computadora hasta que se escuchó un ruido que provenía de abajo, me fije en el río de virus y pude ver una silueta de algo grande. Maldición, Jill está allá abajo y yo sin poder hacer nada. Al rato Jill me informó por el comunicador que descubrió que Morgan Lansdale, director de la F.B.C., era el responsable de lo que pasó en Terragrigia, sin embargo no tenemos pruebas contundentes. Minutos después se escuchó un ruido más fuerte que el anterior. Me asomé para ver qué pasaba y vi que algunas ventanas de donde se supone que está Jill estaban rotas.

-¡Jill, cambio! ¡¿Me recibes!?- traté de comunicarme

-…-

-¡Maldición, contesta!- no recibí respuesta.

Me empecé a asustar, todo eso es virus, no es posible que nadie sobreviva. Maldita sea.

Pude ver como algo saltaba a la superficie. ¡Era Jill!, estaba viva. Subió hasta donde yo estaba, le pregunté si estaba bien y me dijo que sí. Demonios sí que me asusté. Ella me dio la clave que necesitaba y sonreí, siempre Jill dedicada a hacer bien su trabajo a costa de su vida.

Después de neutralizar el virus, Morgan Lansdale se comunicó con nosotros, explicándonos los motivos de sus acciones. Luego de acabar con algunos monstruos, el sistema de autodestrucción se activó. Corrimos hasta llegar a la proa del barco, en el camino nos encontraos con Parker mal herido, según él Jessica trabajaba como doble agente y que fue ella la activo el sistema de autodestrucción. Debí suponerlo, por algo no me caía bien. Los tres nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino pero perdimos a Parker en un accidente, no pudimos salvarlo. Cuando Jill y yo llegamos a la proa Kirk nos estaba esperando pero no sólo él sino también un monstruo gigante que no nos dejaba ir, hasta que ambos logramos acabar con esa cosa.

Mientras íbamos en el helicóptero, O´Brian nos reveló lo que en realidad había pasado en Terragrigia y nos dijo que fuéramos a investigar el Queen Dido que yacía en el hundido en el mar. Genial. Al llegar, investigamos el barco y encontramos varios cadáveres que según su descripción parecían de Veltro. Entramos al Hall del barco que gracias a Dios aun no era cubierto por el mar y e podía respirar. Ahí encontramos a Jack Norman, el líder de II Veltro, pudimos obtener su PDA con un video que incrimina a Morgan pero de repente Norman empezó a mutar transformándose en un ser muy grande y que es capaz de teletransportarse. Fue muy difícil derrotarlo pero pudimos lograrlo. Enviamos el video a las oficinas de la B.S.A.A. y salimos del barco hacia el helicóptero, una vez ahí Jill y yo nos pusimos a ver el mar.

-Por fin sabemos lo que pasó en Terragrigia- le comenté.

-Sí… pero el precio ha sido alto- sé porque o por quien lo dice.

-La B.S.A.A. se tendrá que someter a examen- era cierto, después de lo que hizo O´Brian con Morgan era obvio.

-La tormenta ya pasó… pero ¿Cuánto durara la calma?- preguntó ella sin dejar de mirar el mar.

No le respondí porque yo tampoco sabía. Mientras mirábamos en silencio el paisaje sentí que mi mano chocaba con algo suave, vi que era la mano de Jill, noté que ella también se volteó a verme y algo me impulsó a agarrar su mano mientras le sonreía, ella también me sonrío pero rápidamente su sonrisa se fue y ella volteo su cabeza para no verme.

-No estoy muy contenta que digamos he- eso me sacó de balance.

-Pero ¿qué hice?- le pregunté asustado.

-Todavía lo preguntas, mira que estar abrazando a Jessica en plena misión- eso me extrañó, ella no era de reclamar ese tipo de cosas.

-Yo no la abracé, ella me abrazó a mí, yo no tuve la culpa- me defendí.

-Sí como no- ella no me creía. De pronto una idea se me vino a la cabeza.

-No será que estas celosa- le comenté para molestarla, vi como ella se tensó.

-Cl… claro que… no, es que estábamos en plena misión y no debías hacer eso- me dijo aún sin mirarme.

-Ya te dije yo no hice nada- me molestaba que no me creyera.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, cada quien sumergido en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que se me ocurrió algo impulsivo, abrazarla, pero decidí que no sería una buena idea hacer eso, tal vez complicaría más todo. Ninguno de los dos nos dijimos.

-Perdón-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté extrañado.

-Por enojarme… ya sé que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada- me dijo ella

-Pues no se… tal vez si invitas los refrescos y la comida, podría considerar perdonarte- quise bromear para aligerar el momento.

-Aprovechado- ella se rio y yo también, me gusta mucho oírla reír y no verla enojada. El camino hacia cuartel fue más divertido.

Después de eso me di cuenta de algo: tal vez algún día tenga nuevos compañeros pero ninguno va a ser como Jill, porque una compañera como ella vale más que cualquier cosa en la vida. No sé que haría si algún día ella... no, eso no va a pasar.

* * *

 **2006**

Un año después, Jill y yo fuimos informados sobre el paradero de Ozwell E. Spencer, fundador de Umbrella. Se nos encomendó la misión de ir a arrestarlo, ambos aceptamos para averiguar sobre la ubicación de Wesker. Lo que yo no sabía es que en esa misión se haría realidad una de mis peores pesadillas.

 **No pensaba hacer el capitulo tan largo, pero quise poner los pensamientos de Chris en todos los acontecimientos más importantes de la misión y también un pequeño POV de Jill.**

 **Creo que ya saben lo que viene después ¿verdad? Pobre Chris.**

 **Bueno díganme que les pareció el capitulo. Hasta pronto.**


	6. Una gran perdida Parte 1

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho estos meses de retraso, pero aquí vengo con otro capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Una gran pérdida Parte 1**

 **2006**

Jill y yo fuimos enviados a Europa para arrestar a Ozwell E. Spencer, fundador de Umbrella. Mientras íbamos en el helicóptero yo me sentía nervioso, no sé por qué pero no podía evitarlo. Pude ver que Jill estaba de la misma manera y entonces me acerque a ella y le puse una mano e su hombro.

-Hey, todo saldrá bien- le dije tratando de calmarla pero al mismo tiempo también a mí

-Lo sé- ella me dice mientras me sonríe.

Teníamos que bajar del helicóptero un poco lejos del lugar, ya que no queríamos que se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia. Cuando descendimos el lugar era solo un bosque de árboles muertos, sin hojas; no pude evitar que vinieran a mi mente horribles recuerdos de aquella maldita noche.

Jill y yo desenfundamos nuestras armas para estar preparados en caso de algo. Caminamos unos metros hasta llegar a nuestro destino, el cual era una mansión muy parecida a la de hace varios años. Esto no ayuda a mis nervios a calmarse. Veo a Jill que mantiene una mirada seria pero sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo.

Llegamos a la puerta, estaba cerrada así que le di la señal a Jill de que usara sus habilidades en la cerradura, mientras yo me comunicaba con el cuartel general. Al terminar de hablar escuché como la cerradura hacia un sonido indicando que se había abierto, es bueno tener una compañera como Jill. Tomamos posición y entramos a la mansión. Casi me voy para atrás al ver que el diseño era parecido a la anterior, como odio las mansiones.

Estuvimos explorando la mansión de arriba abajo, resolviendo puzles y todo eso, lo típico. Hubo ciertos momentos raros e incómodos como por ejemplo en el piano, teníamos que tocar el piano para abrir una puerta secreta y como Jill es la única que sabe tocarlo ella lo hizo y una pared empezó abrirse. Mientras ella tocaba yo me preparé para entrar al cuarto secreto, mi vista se desvió hacia a ella y me quedé viéndola por el rato en que tocaba la música, de verdad que no sabía lo que me pasaba, cuando menos pienso ya estoy como idiota viéndola atentamente, de repente la voz de ella me trajo a la realidad.

-Chris, ¿cómo va la puerta?- me preguntó sin dejar de mirar el piano, ya que no podía dejar de tocar. Yo volví a poner mi atención hacia la apertura secreta, que ya se había abierto completamente.

-He… Sí ya se abrió, no dejes de tocar por si acaso- dije al momento en que entré.

Otro momento muy incomodo fue en el comedor, más específicamente en la chimenea. Ya habíamos encontrado dos contraseñas de 3 que necesitábamos para una computadora, solo faltaba la tercera, de hecho encontramos un papel en blanco, pero descubrimos que era un papel especial que reacciona con fuego para mostrar lo que contiene, así que nos dirigimos hacia la chimenea del comedor, al llegar Jill tomó el papel en sus manos y se inclinó para poder calentarlo, cosa que me afectó psicológicamente ya que al estar yo atrás de ella, me dio una muy buena vista de su… parte trasera. No sabía cuánto tiempo me había pasado mirándola, lo único que sabía era que mis pantalones apretaban más de lo usual. Qué rayos pasa.

Ya habíamos logrado entrar a unos calabozos demasiado tétricos, no puedo creer que le hayan hecho eso a mucha gente. Ahí nos enfrentamos a algunas criaturas horribles pero pudimos neutralizarlas. Entre correr y disparar llegamos a las alcantarillas o eso parece, lo malo fue que nos separamos al caer y nuestras armas se perdieron. Tuvimos que hacer de mucho para salir de ahí, ya que no estábamos solos obviamente. Cuando llegamos a la superficie empecé a sentir un malestar en el pecho, como un mal presentimiento, encontramos un par de armas junto a unos cuerpos, eso solamente me ponía más nervioso.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta grande, dedujimos que ahí se encontraba Spencer. Jill y yo nos miramos, para saber que el otro está listo, asentimos con la cabeza y abrimos la puerta.

Cuan fue nuestra sorpresa al ver el cuerpo de Spencer tirado, obviamente estaba muerto. Pudimos ver una silueta cerca de la ventana, ese tipo volteó a vernos y con eso vimos su rostro.

-¡Wesker!- yo gruñí, y sin dudarlo empecé a disparar, Jill siguió mi ejemplo.

Aunque todo fue en vano ya que el solamente esquivaba las balas al moverse a una velocidad increíble. De pronto él estaba en frente de mí y me golpeó varias veces hasta tumbarme, pude ver como se acercaba a Jill y le tiraba el arma, la sujeto del cuello tratando de ahorcarla. ¡Maldito! No iba a permitir que le hiciera nada a ella. Así que fui hacia ellos y lo alejé de ella, traté de golpearlo pero no podía, se movía muy rápido.

Él agarro mi puño y giró mi cuerpo intentando torcerme el brazo, yo respondí con una patada que cubrió. En eso vi a JIll disparándole, Wesker me arrojo para esquivar más fácil las balas, a Jill se le acabaron las balas y yo quise golpear a Wesker pero solamente conseguí que él me golpeara en la cara desorientándome un poco, me sentía tan inútil. Escuche como un cristal se rompía y vi a Jill tirada cerca de una vitrina. Wesker vino hacia mí y me golpeó muchas veces, me agarro del cuello y me arrastró por toda una mesa para después lanzarme cerca de la ventana de la mansión.

Yo estaba aturdido por el dolor, después sentí como me agarraba nuevamente del cuello, escuché a Jill gritar, pero la verdad no podía pensar bien por la falta de aire y por el dolor. Traté de decirle a Jill que se fuera pero no pude, no queria que le pasara nada a ella. No podía creer que así iba terminar todo. Maldición.

-Terminemos con esto- escuché decir a Wesker, yo ya esperaba mi muerte inevitable, pero lo único que sentí fue como me caía hacia el suelo y escuché el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose.

No pude distinguir ni a Jill ni a Wesker en la habitación y fue entonces cuando comprendí todo. No, no es cierto, no puede ser. Me acerqué a la ventana.

-¡JIIILL¡- grité su nombre al mismo tiempo de extender mi brazo inútilmente. Sintiendo como una parte de mi alma caía por ese precipicio.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho mucho la tardanza, en serio que no quería tardarme tanto. No hay justificación para mi retraso. Pero ya termine el capitulo y ahora si espero poder actualizar más seguido. Les pido un poco de paciencia jejejeje. El próximo capítulo será de cómo Chris enfrenta la pérdida de su compañera. Hasta luego.**


	7. Una gran perdida Parte 2

**Hola a todos. Ya volví con otro capítulo más de esta historia, me he tardado mucho en actualizar esta historia verdad jejejeje, es que no puedo concentrarme muy bien por eso me cuesta escribir. Pero bueno, ya no los entretengo más y disfruten del capítulo.**

 **NOTA: Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Una gran pérdida Parte 2**

 **2007**

-Chris entiéndelo, necesitas un compañero para tus misiones, no puede seguir haciéndolas solo- me dijo como por quinta vez en ese día Evan, el supervisor de todas las misiones.

-No sé de qué te quejas, siempre he cumplido a la perfección las misiones yo solo, sin ayuda de nadie- le contesté ya irritado de toda esta situación.

-El problema no es ese, sé que eres el miembro más trabajador y responsable de la B.S.A.A., pero tú más que nadie debes de saber que las misiones deben de ser llevadas a cabo en equipo, al tener a un compañero tu seguridad aumenta y te respalda en lo que pueda-

-No quiero un compañero, estoy bien solo- quise irme de la oficina cuando escuché a Evan suspirar.

-Chris… debes de superarlo… ella no va a volver- sentí tanta rabia escuchar eso. –Ella se fue, tú debes seguir adelante y cumplir con tus obligaciones…-

-¡Cállate! No quiero seguir hablando de eso… Yo sé que ella no está muerta-

-Chris por favor…- Ya no soporté más y me fui.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos recordé el día en que me dijeron que habían suspendido la búsqueda de Jill.

 **Noviembre 2006**

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE VAN A SUSPENDER LA BUSQUEDA?!- grité furioso al recibir semejante noticia.

-Sé que estas enojado Chris, pero es lo mejor, ya llevamos meses buscándola sin éxito alguno y todos estamos de acuerdo de que es mejor suspender la búsqueda de Jill-

-¡PUES YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO! ¡ME NIEGO A QUE LA SUSPENDAN!- exigí lleno de coraje y frustración.

-Es una decisión unánime, no puedes hacer nada Chris… lo siento pero… desde hoy se suspende la búsqueda de Jill Valentine- sin más se fue dejándome en shock.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, por qué hacían eso, Jill aún puede seguir viva y la dejan a su suerte, no puedo creerlo. ¡Maldición! Todo fue mi culpa, no la protegí, me dejé llevar por la furia contra Wesker y ahora por eso Jill ya no está.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MALDICIÓN!- me puse a tirar y arrojar todo lo que estaba en mi oficina sin importarme nada, hasta que me encontré con una foto en donde salíamos Jill y yo, era cuando acabábamos de arruinar a Umbrella. Me puse a apreciarla fijamente, los dos nos veíamos más jóvenes, Jill tenía el cabello más corto y yo me veía más delgado en comparación de ahora. Me senté en el suelo mientras veía la cara sonriente de Jill en la foto.

-Perdóname- dije al momento en que una lagrima salió de mis ojos.

 **2007**

Llegue a mi oficina, tenía varios documentos pendientes, al sentarme en el escritorio vi la foto de Jill y yo, le dirigí una sonrisa triste y me dispuse a trabajar.

- _Se que estas viva-_

 **2009**

En todo este tiempo he estado trabajando arduamente, redoblando mis esfuerzos, para erradicar las armas bio-orgánicas. Desde que Umbrella cayó, la B.O.W. se fueron utilizando para realizar ataques más masivos. Con el paso de estos años la B.S.A.A. fue creciendo, creando sedes en todos los continentes del mundo que se intercomunican entre sí. De hecho yo he estado trabajando en cada una ellas, ayudando a exterminar cualquier problema que se presente. Me han premiado por ser el agente con más misiones cumplidas que cualquier otro miembro en toda la B.S.A.A.

La verdad a mi no me importan los premios, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo. Aunque claro que todo logro requiere un sacrificio, y ese para mi es dejar mi vida social a un lado. Muchos de mis camaradas me dicen que debería salir a divertirme y yo solo les respondo que estoy ocupado. No puedo desperdiciar el tiempo, tengo un compromiso que cumplir y lo hare.

Gracias a Ryan me enteré que se han detectado cepas de la plaga, que hace años atacó a un pueblo europeo en el que Leon estuvo involucrado, en la Zona Autónoma de Kijuju, en África occidental. Estuve investigando y descubrí que Ricardo Irving ha hecho negocios ilícitos en esa región. Después de recibir esa información la rama de África occidental de la B.S.A.A. solicitó ejecutar una operación para arrestarlo.

Yo seguí investigando por mi cuenta propia para tener más información sobre la situación, utilice algunos contactos que tengo para que sea más fácil obtener dicha información.

En una de mis investigaciones descubrí algo que me dejó pensando mucho. Resulta que desde un poco antes de que empezaran los signos de la plaga fue vista una mujer, investigué un poco más y por las escasas descripciones que encontré esa mujer se parece a… no puedo asegurar nada pero esto ha llamado completamente mi atención.

Después de todas las investigaciones que hice, solicité participar directamente en la operación que se llevaría a cabo. No fui muy difícil a que accedieran ya que al ser yo el que brindo la información y ser un miembro muy respetado de la B.S.A.A. se concedió el permiso para poder ir.

Me dijeron que al llegar a la región de Kijuju me iba a encontrar con la persona que me iba a acompañar en la misión, odio que me pongan compañeros que no solicito, pero ahora no puedo quejar al ser una misión que yo mismo solicité.

Antes de partir rumbo a África hice una parada en el cementerio, sé que no está muerta pero es lo más cercano que tengo de ella por el momento.

Hallé la tumba que estaba buscando. Me hinqué para observarla mejor.

" _JILL VALENTINE"_

" _1975-2006"_

Ver eso escrito me lastima mucho, porque aunque yo sé que está viva, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez solo me estoy engañando. Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos horribles.

-Jill… aunque todos piensen que tu estas muerta, yo estoy seguro que tu estas viva. Sabes… hoy mismo me voy a África a una misión… encontré algo, una pista… sobre ti… ese fue el motivo por el que quise participar, no me mal interpretes también lo hice por las armas bio-orgánicas pero mi mayor motivo fuiste tú. De verdad espero no estar equivocado. Jill… cuando te encuentre, quiero decirte algo… algo que descubrí en todo este tiempo que pase sin ti… y luego estaremos los dos juntos de nuevo… te lo prometo- me levanté, dejé las flores que traía y dirigiéndole una última mirada a la tumba me fui de ahí.

Tengo el presentimiento que esta misión será algo muy relevante en mi vida, y de verdad espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

 **Qué les pareció. Esta historia ya mero llega a su fin, tal vez en dos o tres capitulo más. El siguiente capítulo se llamará "Reencuentro", me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustaría que incluyera un punto de vista de Jill en ese capitulo. Bueno, sin más que decir me despido. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	8. El reencuentro Parte 1

**Hola a todos. Aquí vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia de la que me he encariñado. Quiero agradecer a "Thebigticket21", "Xaori" y a "Andrea Uchiha" por apoyar la idea de colocar un punto de vista de Jill. Hubo un cambio de planes para este capítulo, ya que se alargó y no me quedo más remedio que dividirlo en dos partes. Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **NOTA: Resident Evil, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: El reencuentro Parte 1**

 **Marzo 2009**

Personalmente no me gusta el clima de África, desde que llegué tuve que conducir para llegar a Kijuju, ya tengo varias horas y ya me cansé pero bueno he soportado eso y más.

Mientras conduzco pienso en lo que ha pasado con las armas biológicas desde la caída de Umbrella. Todas las organizaciones contra el bioterrorismo hemos luchado para prevenir desastres como los de Racoon City.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya había llegado al pueblo. Estaciono la camioneta y empiezo a bajar el equipo que necesario, en eso una voz me hace voltear.

-Bienvenido a África…-veo que es una mujer morena, tiene facciones bonitas. –Mi nombre es Sheva Alomar-

-Chris Redfield- me presenté y le di la mano para estrecharla.

-Su reputación lo precede Sr. Redfield. Es un honor- me alagó. Ya me han dicho eso varias veces que ya no me sorprende.

-Solo Chris. Gracias- no me gusta que me llamen con tanta formalidad pero de todas maneras le agradecí el cumplido.

-Así que tú serás mi acompañante en esta misión- le pregunté para conformar si ella es el acompañante que me dijeron.

-Sí. La situación es más tensa que nunca desde el cambio de gobierno- ella me explicó.

-Me lo imagino. Dicen que esto se ha convertido en un paraíso para los terroristas- comenté.

-Y no creo que se alegren de ver a un americano… sea de la B.S.A.A. o no... es por eso que seré tu compañera, mi presencia los calmará- así que por eso me la pusieron como acompañante.

-Seguro que lo hará- le comenté como alago. Veo que ella se pone en marcha y pienso en una palabra que ella dijo: "compañera". Recordé la tumba de Jill, no pude evitar ponerme triste ante ese recuerdo, de verdad que la extraño.

-¿Estás bien?- oí a Sheva preguntarme.

-Sí, lo siento… no es nada. Vamos- le dije para calmar la situación, no quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo esta misión.

 **Horas después**

Esto sí que ha sido toda una travesía, apenas nos adentramos al pueblo y no fuimos recibidos muy bien que digamos. En este poco tiempo ya nos hemos enfrentado a toda clase de monstruos. Los habitantes nos atacan gracias a la plaga que los controla.

Kirk, el piloto del helicóptero que nos estuvo apoyando fue atacado y cayó. Momentos después lo hayamos, lamentablemente llegamos tarde. Maldición, era un buen tipo. En ese mismo instante nos tendieron una emboscada, tratamos de repeler los ataques que nos daban pero nos superaban en número y aparte iban en moto, era difícil. Por suerte llegó el equipo delta para ayudarnos a deshacernos de los enemigos.

-No sabes cómo me alegra de verlos aquí- era cierto si no hubieran llegado tal vez Sheva y yo no la hubiéramos contado.

-Stone, capitán del equipo delta- se presentó el hombre.

-Chris Redfield- me presenté estrechando la mano. Luego el hombre vio a Sheva.

-Sheva…-

-Gracias Josh, te debo una- me sorprendí que se conocieran.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunté intrigado.

-Josh era mi instructor. Me enseño casi todo lo que sé- me explicó ella.

-Sheva era la hermana pequeña del equipo- me dijo Josh. –Ahora Sheva, tienen que seguir buscando a Irving. Por los datos que pudimos recabar del disco duro, creemos que está en la mina… dentro hay más información- me dio una memoria con los datos. –Nosotros iremos cuando acabemos aquí, estén al pendiente de la radio por si acaso-

-Gracias Josh- dijo Sheva. En eso Josh y su equipo se fueron.

Yo quise ver la información que había en la memoria, asi que la coloqué en mi PDA para verla. Observe que eran varias imágenes, en eso apareció una que me dejó helado.

-Jill…- susurré. ¡Era Jill! Pero estaba diferente, estaba inconsciente y tenía el cabello rubio. ¿Enserio era ella? Tiene que serlo, su cabello será diferente pero su rostro, nunca lo confundiría. Recordé el momento de cuando ella se sacrificó por mí.

-Chris… ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Sheva me sacó de esos dolorosos recuerdos.

-Esta imagen es…- creo que lo mejor será no decirle, no creo que Sheva entienda esto. –Olvídalo, no es nada. Vámonos- dije terminando la conversación.

Tiempo después de eso, después de varios obstáculos, conseguimos llegar al lugar en donde estaba el equipo delta. Cuan fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a todos los miembros del equipo muertos. Después nos atacó un monstruo enorme que mató también al que nos había traído aquí. Sheva y yo trabajamos en equipo con las ametralladoras de una camioneta para matarlo, claro que no fue fácil.

Al ver que esa bestia estaba muerta, Sheva vio a todos los cadáveres del equipo delta preguntándose donde estará Josh.

-Sheva no tienes que seguir con esto, estas a tiempo de retirarte- le dije a verla preocupada y asustada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó confundida.

-Yo tengo un interés personal en esto- le dije.

-¿Un "interés personal"?- preguntó indignada. –Chris, mira todo esto. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí- me dijo tratando de convencerme.

-No estoy aquí solo por la misión- le confesé.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó más confundida. No tuve más remedio que decirle mis verdaderas intenciones de venir aquí.

-Hace poco me informaron que mi antigua compañera seguía con vida. Al principio no sabía que pensar... pero después de ver el archivo del equipo delta, me convencí completamente. Jill aún está viva- ahora si puedo decir abiertamente que ella sigue viva. Siempre tuve la razón. Vi a Sheva desconcertada por lo que dije.

-¡¿La mujer de la fotografía?!... ¡¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que sean la misma persona?!- preguntó desconfiada y desesperada.

-Éramos compañeros… Estoy seguro- su pregunta me ofendió, yo reconocería a Jill a kilómetros, y diga lo que diga nada me hará cambiar de opinión; buscaré a Jill así sea lo último que haga. Empiezo a marcharme hasta que Sheva me detiene.

-Espera- me detengo pero decido ignorarla y avanzo otra vez.

-¡Espera! No pienso dejarte solo- sigo ignorándola.

-¡Chris! ¡Espera!- me gritó tal vez ya harta de que lo hiciera caso.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que encontrarla- le dije para que dejara de retrasarme.

-Voy contigo- me dijo y me voltee para verla.

-Es mi gente la que está muriendo aquí-

-¿Estás segura? Hace rato querías abandonar todo- le dije escéptico.

-No puedo dejarte solo y olvidarme de todo-

-No habrá más ordenes, ahora estamos solos- le hice saber las condiciones si me acompaña.

-Somos compañeros, hasta el final. Ahora vámonos- al decir no pude evitar recordar a Jill, ella siempre decía eso.

-Recibido- le respondí con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente le conté a Sheva lo que ocurrió con Jill y Wesker y ella me contó de su vida.

Varias horas después por fin logramos estar cara a cara con Irving en su barco, desafortunadamente el muy maldito se inyectó una plaga que hizo que se transformara en un monstruo acuático. Aún así logramos derrotarlo y en su agonía mencionó a una tal Excella, le enseñé la fotografía de Jill para que me dijera dónde estaba y me contara del proyecto Uroboros, al último no me dijo nada y murió.

Llegamos a una cueva que anteriormente había mencionado Irving y vimos la lancha que utilizó su compañera para escapar, así que supusimos que era el lugar correcto.

-¿De verdad quieren seguir con esto hasta el final?- nos preguntó Josh al mismo tiempo en que nos bajamos de la lancha.

-Si- respondí.

-No solo se trata de Jill, sino también del proyecto Uroboros-

- _Será para ti Sheva, pero para mí la prioridad es Jill, me importa más ella…-_ pensé al escuchar a Sheva.

Después de que Josh se fue, nosotros seguimos investigando.

Luego de pasar por unas ruinas, descubrimos un laboratorio y llegamos hasta un lugar con muchas capsulas con personas adentro. Vi una computadora en el centro de un suelo con forma de circunferencia y decidí ir a buscar a ver si aparecía Jill en la base de datos. Me emocione cuando apareció su imagen en la pantalla. La computadora nos envió al piso en el que se encontraba, parece que el suelo era una especie de elevador. Claro que como todo, no la íbamos a tener fácil llegar, ya que en el camino nos interceptó un monstruo que parecía una araña gigante. Logramos acabar con ella y por fin llegamos a la capsula de Jill. Cuando el contenedor se acercó a nosotros me puse nervioso y emocionado, por fin iba a tener a JIll de vuelta. Mi cara pasó de emoción a decepción cuando vi la capsula vacía. Una mujer apareció en la pantalla de la computadora burlándose de mí, Sheva la reconoció como Excella Gionne, una directora del Consorcio Farmacéutico Mundial. No puede ser lo que nos faltaba, le pregunté donde estaba Jill pero solo se burlo de mí y no me dijo nada.

Seguimos investigando por todo el complejo por varias horas, hubo un momento en que descubrí que Wesker podría estar vivo gracias a una conversación de Excella.

Llegamos hasta un edificio con forma de palacio y vimos a Excella de espaldas.

-¡Excella Gionne! ¡No te muevas!- gritó Sheva.

-Bravo- se burló aplaudiendo, como la odio, me desespera que haga eso.

-Maldita sea, ¿Dónde está Jill?- pregunté ya enojado.

-Hmp… ¿Jill? Tal vez te lo diga, tal vez no- esta mujer me está sacando de mis casillas.

No pude responderle porque la que era la acompañante de Irving saltó en medio de nosotros y comenzó a golpearnos, pero un disparo mío le dio en la máscara que traía puesta quitándosela. Ella dio varias vueltas, mientras le disparábamos, llegando al lado de Excella, debo reconocer que es buena esa tipa.

-Basta de juegos. Queremos algunas respuestas- dije ya cansado de toda esta escena.

-No has cambiado en nada- esa voz, esa maldita voz la conozco. Entonces era cierto que estaba vivo.

-¡Wesker! ¡Estás vivo!- maldito, todo este tiempo ha estado escondido.

-¿Ese es Wesker?- preguntó Sheva sorprendida pero no le contesté.

-Nuestro último encuentro fue en la Mansión Spencer, ¿verdad?- yo solo mire enfurecido. –Esta es una gran reunión familiar… esperaba que te alegraras de vernos- eso me confundió.

-¿"vernos"?- pregunté confundido. ¿A quien más se refiere?

-Mira que eres lento…- dijo al mismo tiempo en que destapaba la capucha de la mujer misteriosa.

No, no lo puedo creer… no puede ser… cómo es posible. Esa mujer… la compañera de Irving y Excella es… es ella.

-Jill…-

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. No era mi intención terminar aquí el capítulo pero ya se estaba alargando, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes. El siguiente capítulo será el punto de vista de Jill y la continuación desde la perspectiva de Chris. Lamento mucho el cambio de planes, les juro que fue inesperado hasta para mí. Los deje en suspenso ¿verdad? jejejeje. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	9. El reencuentro Parte 2

**Hola a todos. Aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo "El reencuentro". De nuevo quiero agradecer a los que apoyaron la idea del POV de Jill. Como regalo de navidad subí un one-shot de esta pareja sobre este festejo, espero que les guste. ¿Qué creen? Hoy es mi cumpleaños jejejeje, sí, dos días antes de Navidad, lo malo es que me dan un solo regalo por los dos XD. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: El reencuentro Parte 2**

 **Punto de vista de Jill**

No soporto más, esto es mil veces peor que estar en el infierno. Cada día es lo mismo, tengo que ser la marioneta de Wesker y Excella, hago todo lo que me ordenan; lo peor de eso, es que soy consciente de todo lo hago, de cada persona que mato, lo veo todo y no puedo hacer nada, mi cuerpo no responde, vaya ni si quiera puedo controlar los gestos de mi rostro.

Por lo que Wesker ha dicho, él me curó cuando quede gravemente herida por la caída que sufrimos los dos, claro que a él no le pasó nada. Él me tuvo criogenizada para después usarme como conejillo de indias. Por suerte no pudo hacerlo por unos anticuerpos que se formaron en mí gracias al virus T que se encontraba en mi cuerpo, creo que, después de todo, fue bueno que ese monstruo me infectara con el virus.

Él dijo que aprovechó mis anticuerpos para poder perfeccionar el Uroboros, no puede ser, usó mi cuerpo para poder crear un arma bio-orgánica muy peligrosa. Me siento sucia, me siento de lo peor. Estoy ayudando a matar a millones de personas en el mundo. Me siento tan miserable e impotente.

Desde entonces sirvo como esclava de él y de esa mujer, gracias a un aparato en mi pecho que me suministra una sustancia llamada P30. Llegamos a Kijuju e infectamos a casi todos los aldeanos. Ellos me ordenaron que utilizara el Uroboros en una persona, para eliminar al equipo de la B.S.A.A. que venía. Lamentablemente no pude negarme y lo hice. Ese pobre hombre me pedía clemencia, pero solo me aparte de él mientras el sufría la transformación.

Wesker y Excella me ordenaron que acompañara y protegiera a Ricardo Irving, un traficante de armas bio-orgánicas, estupendo ¿no? Fue en esos momentos en que lo vi, era él, Chris había venido a África, eso me alegró, me llenó de felicidad. Quería ir con él, decirle que estoy aquí, abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca mío y no dejarlo ir nunca, han pasado más de dos años que no lo veo, y lo extraño. Pero yo no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo solo respondía a las órdenes de Excella y Wesker, no de mi mente.

Le di a Irving una plaga de control para que con eso matara a Chris y su compañera, mientras yo regresaba con Wesker y Excella. Afortunadamente, Irving no pudo contra ellos y murió.

Les pusimos varios obstáculos a Chris y a su compañera que, gracias a Dios, pudieron superarlos y salir ilesos. No pude evitar sentirme triste por verlo con una nueva compañera, es lógico pensar que Chris crea que estoy muerta y que ya no piensa en mí. Pero mi felicidad volvió al escuchar que Chris me estaba buscando. Excella y yo los estábamos viendo desde una cabina, nos encontrábamos en una sala de pruebas.

-Bien, me alegra que lo hayan conseguido- les dijo Excella, ellos trataban de encontrar de donde venia la voz. –Aquí arriba- le aclaró ella, entonces nos vieron.

-Excella… ¿Dónde está Jill?- me hizo muy feliz escucharlo preguntando por mí. Lástima que yo tenía puesta una máscara y una capucha.

-Jill, Jill, Jill… Pareces un disco rayado ¿sabes?- se burlo esa maldita mujer. Entonces no es la primera vez que pregunta por mí. –Tan testarudo como él dijo. Han hecho muchos intentos para encontrar a Uroboros, pues aquí está. Disfrútenlo-

Después los dejamos que se enfrentaran con una criatura hecha por Uroboros.

Luego de un tiempo Chris y Sheva, así es como escuché que se llamaba, llegaron a donde estábamos, yo estaba oculta para después emboscarlos.

-¡Excella Gionne! ¡No te muevas!- gritó Sheva mientras ella y Chris desenfundaban sus armas.

-Bravo…- se burló Excella.

-Maldita sea ¡¿Dónde está Jill?!- preguntó Chris, quise sonreír pero no pude.

-Hmp… ¿Jill? Tal vez te lo diga, tal vez no- se siguió burlando Excella.

Antes de que Chris pudiera hacer algo me lancé hacia ellos, los golpeé hasta que Chris me disparó justo en la máscara quitándomela, eso hizo que retrocediera dando vueltas esquivando las balas que me disparaban hasta que me detuve. Estaba muy asustada, Chris casi me mataba, si no hubiera tenido esa cosa puesta en la cara no quiero saber lo que habría pasado, que bueno que soy muy ágil.

-Basta de juegos. Queremos algunas respuestas- dijo Chris enojado.

-No has cambiado en nada- escuché la voz de Wesker.

-¡Wesker! ¡Estás vivo!- Chris sonaba muy sorprendido y muy enojado.

-¿Ese es Wesker?- le preguntó Sheva a Chris pero no le respondió.

-Nuestro último encuentro fue en la Mansión Spencer ¿verdad?- se me vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de esa noche. –Esta es una gran reunión familiar…- eso que dijo Wesker me sorprendió, no me digas que piensa… -Esperaba que te alegraras de vernos-

-¿"vernos"?- preguntó Chris confundido.

No puede ser, Wesker va mostrarle quien soy. Estoy emocionada pero a la vez asustada, cómo reaccionara Chris al saber que he sido yo la que hecho todo esto.

-Mira que eres lento…- al decir eso me destapó la capucha mostrando mi rostro. Mire a Chris, se veía sorprendido con un toque de felicidad.

-Jill…-

 **Punto de vista de Chris**

No puedo creer lo que veo, entonces la mujer que ayudaba a Irving y a Excella era… era Jill. Estaba feliz por haberla encontrado pero también estaba desconcertado, ella nos dirigía una mirada fría, sin sentimientos ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué Jill hacia todo esto?

-¡Jill! ¡Soy yo Chris!- le dije con la intención de hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro que es ella?- preguntó Sheva, entonces Wesker contestó.

-La única e incomparable- al decir eso Jill vino hacia mí dándome una patada que me mandó volando, pero me empujó de nuevo hacia el suelo con sus pies.

Pude notar como Sheva le disparó, quería decirle que no lo hiciera pero en eso Jill le tiró el arma y le agarró la cabeza con las piernas para después lanzarla. Yo me levanté y vi que Jill se dirigía de nuevo hacia mí, no quería herirla así que no pude defenderme, me bloqueó los brazos con una mano y me agarró el cuello con la otra, no podía respirar, de repente oigo a Sheva quejarse y luego Jill me libera, me da una patada en la espalda y me golpea en el torso, sacándome por un momento el aire. Sheva y yo preparamos nuestras armas para defendernos, no quería lastimar a Jill, en verdad que no quería pero ella va terminar matándonos.

-Ahora, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. Creo que estamos igualados, dos contra dos, ¿verdad Jill?- Wesker dijo. Es un maldito, no sé que le haría a Jill para convertirla en esto, la Jill que conozco nunca haría esto. Veo que Jill no contesta, solo nos mira con esa fría mirada.

Yo me hice cargo de Wesker mientras Sheva controlaba a Jill, esperaba que no se hicieran daño ninguna las dos. Estuvimos luchando por algunos minutos hasta que Wesker se retiró.

-Esperaba más de un desafío después de tanto tiempo Chris. Que decepción.- se burló. En eso le entró una llamada. -¿Sí?- contestó mientras se iba.

No permitiría que se escapara de nuevo, esto tiene que acabar ahora.

-¡Vamos!- le dije a Sheva para seguirlo, no tardamos en llegar. -¡Wesker! ¡Alto!-

Él se detuvo y nos miró con una sonrisa burlona. En eso llega Jill y empieza a golpearnos de nuevo, vaya que tiene mucha fuerza. Jill lanza lejos a Sheva y a mí me agarra el brazo derecho, me golpea el pecho con su codo y con una vuelta me derriba. Para mantenerme ahí me presiona el cuello con su rodilla y me tuerce el brazo.

-¡Jill! ¡Vamos! ¡Soy yo, Chris! ¡Reacciona!- intentaba desesperadamente que entrara en razón y se detuviera, me dolía mucho verla hacer todo esto.

-Buen intento, Chris. Ahora que encontraste a tú "compañera" los dejare a los dos ponerse al día- se burló Wesker y se dispuso a irse. No pude contestarle nada porque Jill siguió torciéndome más el brazo y me dolía.

-¡Vamos, Jill!... ¡Tienes que volver en ti! ¡Jill Valentine!- grite su nombre en señal de desesperación para que volviera a ser la misma.

-Chr… Chris…- me sorprendí al escucharla, reaccionó al escuchar como la llamaba. Después me liberó y me senté en el piso. La vi retorciéndose, como si quisiera liberarse de algo.

-Jill…- la mire preocupado de lo que le pasaba, la voz de Wesker me hizo voltear verlo enojado.

-¡Sorprendente! Se sigue resistiendo en una fase tan avanzada- vi como sacó un control y le presionó a un botón y Jill se retorcía más. –Admirable pero inútil… No tengo tiempo para juegos, Chris. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Diviértete viendo sufrir a Jill- dijo despectivamente mientras se iba al elevador.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- le pregunté pero fue inútil, ya se había ido. Vi a Jill retorciéndose y, gritando, destapó parte de su pecho, vi una especie de aparato rojo pegado a ella. Jill nos miró con una cara de furia, salvaje.

-¿Qué tiene en el pecho?- me preguntó Sheva. Yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

-Tenemos que quitárselo- le contesté. Jill solo seguía mirándonos con esa cara llena de furia y salvajismo. En ese momento no había nada de la Jill que conocía. Ya no estaba esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ver, que me alegraba el día con tan solo verla. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, la salvaré, salvaré a Jill. Haré que vuelva a hacer la misma.

Sheva y yo estuvimos luchando contra Jill por varios minutos, tratando de quitarle ese dispositivo sin lastimarla demasiado. Yo intentaba hacer que entrara en razón gritándole y funcionaba, por unos segundos, pero eran suficientes para sostenerla y tratar de arrancarle esa cosa. Hasta que después de varios minutos por fin se lo pudimos quitar.

Jill se retorcía hasta que cayó al suelo. Yo la recogí en mis brazos para poder mirarla, estaba inconsciente.

-¡Jill! ¡Jill! ¿Estás bien?- le dije para que reaccionara. Ella despertó y me vio, el brillo en sus ojos había vuelto.

-Chris… Lo siento tanto…- su tristeza me dolía, sé que ella lamenta lo que ha hecho, pero ella no tuvo la culpa. Ya no estaba la Jill malvada, ahora estaba la Jill de siempre, la mujer noble y valiente que conozco. Mi Jill.

-No pasa nada- le dije quitándole su preocupación. Luego ella miró a Sheva.

-Tú eres Sheva, ¿verdad?- yo también la vi.

-Sí- contestó ella.

-No podía controlar mis acciones, pero… ¡Por Dios! Era consciente de todo. Perdóname- dijo Jill muy afligida. Maldito Wesker, como pudo hacerle esto.

-No pasa nada- dijo Sheva disculpándola.

-Gracias- dijo Jill contenta de no haberle guardado rencor. Nunca podría hacer eso. Yo nunca podría odiar a Jill. Ella es la mejor persona que he conocido.

Ayudé a Jill a levantarse y en eso se quita de mi agarre.

-Escuchen… estaré bien. Ustedes deben detenerlo- debe estar bromeando, ahora que la encontré no voy a dejarla otra vez.

-¡No podemos dejarte aquí!- repliqué.

-Tienen que hacerlo. Es su única oportunidad. Si Wesker se sale con la suya, Uroboros se propagará por todo el planeta. Millones morirán- lo sé, pero aún así no quiero dejarla, no quiero…

-Sí, pero…- no me dejó terminar.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Tienen que detenerlo!-

Yo dude, me preocupaba lo que hiciera Wesker pero no quería separarme de Jill, sufrí tanto cuando la perdí que no quiero volver a perderla, esta vez no lo resistiría.

-¡Chris! ¡Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde… ¿No confías en tu compañera?- me sorprendió que me preguntara eso. No sabía si se refería a ella o a Sheva. Bueno pero no importaba.

Veo a Sheva, claro que confío en ella, me ha demostrado que es una persona en la que le puedes confiar su vida, algo que no se ve en todas las personas. Luego veo a Jill, que decir de ella, es la persona en la que más confío, no hay nadie en este mundo en que confío más que en Jill. Es mi compañera ideal, y así como ella confía en mí, yo debo hacer lo mismo.

-De acuerdo- digo sin estar seguro, me le quedo viendo un poco más hasta que me volteo hacia el ascensor. Escucho a Jill decirle algo a Sheva. Llego al elevador y miro a Jill por última vez hasta que las puertas se cierran. No quería dejarla sola, ¿cómo va a escapar? Pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

El elevador se detiene y se abre, salimos, pero me quedo pensando en Jill, no puedo evitarlo, me preocupa mucho su bienestar, tenía ganas de devolverme sin importarme nada, pero no podía, Jill tenía razón, tengo que detener a Wesker.

-¿Chris?- preguntó Sheva al notar que no la seguía.

-Estoy bien- le contesté, avancé hasta poder ver un gran barco. Ahí vimos a Wesker y a Excella abordarlo.

Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Wesker va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho y esta vez no lo dejaré ir. Acabaré con él así sea lo último que haga. No le perdonare lo que hizo a Jill, nunca lo haré.

* * *

 **¡Listo! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Ha sido el capítulo más largo de todos, fue por eso que decidí hacerlo en dos partes. En el próximo capítulo Chris y Jill confesaran los sentimientos que tienen por el otro. Bueno me despido. Les deseo una feliz navidad y que se la pasen muy bien. Hasta pronto.**


	10. Confesiones

**Hola a todos. Aquí vengo con otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Aprovecho para desearles un feliz año nuevo :D**

 **Xaori: Gracias por tus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños.**

 **NOTA: La franquicia de Resident Evil, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Confesiones**

 **Marzo 2009**

Por fin, después de muchos años de lucha, al fin pudimos acabar con Wesker, ese maldito ahora esta en el infierno pagando por las muertes de muchas personas, ahora mis amigos de S.T.A.R.S. pueden descansar en paz.

Me pregunto si vale la pena luchar por un mundo sin miedo, luego veo a Sheva que me acompañó en toda la misión a pesar de que no tenia que hacerlo; y Jill, mi compañera, ella ha luchado a mi lado desde el principio, desde esa horrible noche en la mansión. Sí, sí vale la pena luchar por un mundo libre de terror y sufrimiento.

Veo el mar desde la ventana para distraerme, de reojo veo a Sheva levantarse y dirigirse donde esta Josh piloteando el helicóptero, veo que Jill también está observando el mar desde su ventana con una mirada melancólica, debió haber sufrido mucho todos estos años bajo el control de Wesker. Me levanto de mi asiento y me siento a un lado de ella, parece que no siente mi presencia ya que no voltea a verme. Toco su hombro para llamar su atención, y lo logro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó suavemente.

-Libre… Por fin me siento libre- ella me sonríe.

-Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte, Jill-

-Yo también, Chris. No sabes cuánto- luego de decir eso, ella me abraza, sorprendiéndome un poco, pero después le devuelvo el abrazo.

Estuvimos juntos durante el resto del viaje, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la base de la BSAA de África. Josh aterrizó el helicóptero y nos bajamos. Rápidamente nos llevaron con los médicos para poder tratar las heridas que tuviéramos, lamentablemente me separaron de Jill para llevarnos a habitaciones separadas.

Minutos después salí y vi a Josh y a Sheva hablando, lo raro fue que no veía a Jill por ningún lado.

-Oigan… ¿Dónde está Jill?- les pregunté a los dos.

-Pues no ha salido de la habitación, además hace rato vi que habían entrado más doctores a donde ella estaba- me contestó Josh.

No pude evitar preocuparme, por qué habrán entrado más doctores a ver a Jill.

Estuve esperando como una hora hasta que por fin Jill salió de ese cuarto.

-¡Jill! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le pregunté muy preocupado.

-Tranquilízate Chris. Solamente me hicieron unas pruebas para saber si todos esos experimentos que me hizo Wesker dañaron mi cuerpo- me contestó ella.

-Ya veo…-

-También me dijeron que cuando volviéramos a los Estados Unidos me tendría que someter a diversas pruebas de laboratorio y tengo que estar en recuperación-

Eso me molestó, cómo es posible que vayan a someter a Jill a más exámenes de laboratorio, ya tuvo suficiente con ese maldito de Wesker como para que ahora la BSAA la analice de arriba abajo.

-No te enfades Chris, es por mi bien- me dijo ella con una mirada optimista.

-Lo sé pero…- suspiré –ya has pasado por mucho, lo que tú necesitas es descansar de todo esto-

-Por favor Chris, ¿no crees que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para superar esto?- me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. De verdad que me hace feliz verla así.

-Claro que lo creo, eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida- le dije sonriéndole.

Es cierto, Jill es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, ella puede superar esto y más. Los dos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, como si quisiéramos ver más allá del alma del otro; ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando le agarre la mano.

-Creo que debemos… buscar a Sheva y a Josh, ¿no crees?- me dijo sin retirar su mirada de mis ojos.

-Sí, creo que sí- le respondí de igual manera.

Ambos nos fuimos a buscar a nuestros compañeros y al encontrarlos ellos nos dijeron dónde pasaríamos la noche, ya que mañana Jill y yo nos iríamos a los Estados Unidos. Entré a mi habitación y la contemplé por unos segundos, era sencilla pero acogedora, creo que podría descansar hasta en una roca, estoy muy cansado. Me tumbo en la cama y sigo pensando en Jill, había prometido decírselo cuando la encontrara, pero no agarro el valor suficiente, además no creo que sea el momento para decirlo, tal vez sea mejor cuando volvamos a casa. Con ese pensamiento cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

Al día siguiente Jill y yo estábamos listos para irnos, solo faltaba despedirnos.

-Espero que tengan buen viaje y les deseo mucha suerte a los dos, fue un honor trabajar con ustedes- nos dijo Josh con una sonrisa amigable.

-Igualmente Josh, fue un placer conocerte- dije al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su mano.

-Gracias por todo Josh- Jill le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

En ese momento Sheva se acercó a Jill y el abrazo.

-Buen viaje y cuídate mucho Jill- se despidió Sheva.

-Gracias Sheva, tu también cuidate y… perdóname por lo ocurrido- se disculpó Jill, no debe sentirse culpable, ella no tenía la culpa.

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada, no fue tu culpa- le respondió Sheva sonriéndole y Jill asintió.

Después Sheva se me acerca e igualmente me abraza.

-Gracias por todo Chris, fue un honor acompañarte en esta misión- me dijo.

-El honor fue mío Sheva, gracias por acompañarme. Espero que nos volvamos a ver- le contesté correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Al terminar de despedirnos, ambos abordamos el avión que nos llevara a América. El transcurso fue silencioso pero cómodo, hasta que Jill decidió hablar.

-Es extraño volver a casa después de 3 años…-

-No ha cambiado nada en realidad, no te perdiste de mucho- le contesté.

-Dime cómo están las cosas con Claire y Barry-

-Pues bien. Claire sigue trabajando en Terra Save, de vez en cuando nos contactamos para saludarnos. Y Barry pues… sigue estando igual que siempre, se entristeció mucho de tu "muerte". Además sus problemas con Moira siguen, parece que nunca lo van arreglar- le conté.

-Vaya… quisiera hablar con él cuando lleguemos- comentó ella. Se veía feliz de poder regresar.

En un movimiento inesperado Jill agarró mi mano, eso me tomo desprevenido, pero le devolví el gesto y yo le apreté su mano con la mía.

Durante el viaje, Jill se había quedado dormida y yo solo me quedaba viéndola, tan tranquila, parece que me contagio de su cansancio ya que yo también terminé cerrando los ojos para dormir, pero en eso empiezo a escuchar unos gemidos de llanto, abro los ojos y veo a Jill llorando, pero parece que sigue dormida.

-Jill… Jill…- intentó despertarla hasta que lo logro. Ella despierta con la respiración agitada. -¿Qué pasa Jill?-

-Lo siento Chris… no quería preocuparte- ella me dice.

-Dime por qué estabas llorando, ¿estabas teniendo una pesadilla?-

-No fue nada, solo… solo recuerdos- ella quiso tratar de quitarle importancia.

-Jill dime por favor… ¿que ya no confías en mí?- le pregunté.

Ella se me queda viendo, tal vez pensando si decirme o no, suspira y empieza a hablar.

-He hecho cosas terribles Chris, cosas imperdonables-

-Jill… tú no tuviste la culpa, no tenias control de tus acciones- le dije para que dejara de culparse.

-Lo sé, pero… eso no evita que me sienta mal por todas las personas que murieron- dijo ella con la mirada abajo.

Como me molestaba verla tan afectada por lo que hizo bajo el control de Wesker, tenía que hacerle saber que ella no tenia culpa, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla.

-Jill, escúchame bien, tú cuerpo habrá hecho esas cosas horribles, pero no eras tú, porque te conozco y sé que nunca ayudarías a crear un arma biológica. Tú no serias capaz de hacer algo así- seguí abrazándola mientras recargaba mi cabeza en la suya, y ella me correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias Chris… gracias por todo- me agradeció acomodándose en sus brazos.

-Yo soy el que debería agradecerte, me salvaste la vida cuando Wesker intentó asesinarme, no te importó que eso te costara la vida- le agradecí recordando esa noche.

Ella puso su mirada en mí y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. El resto del viaje estuvimos dormidos cosa que hizo que el tiempo se fuera volando. Al llegar a la base de la BSAA fuimos recibidos por algunas personas de la organización, Evan también estaba ahí. Como esperaba todos ellos tenían cara de sorpresa al ver a Jill y no los culpo, yo debí de tener la misma cara cuando la encontré. Vi como Evan se acercaba a nosotros.

-Jill… no puede ser, ya me habían avisado de que vendrías… pero aun así es increíble, no esperaba que… que estuvieras viva- dijo sorprendido.

-Lo sé Evan, me imagino- respondió Jill. En eso él se voltea hacia mí.

-Así que fue por eso que insististe tanto en ir a esta misión ¿no?- yo solamente afirmo con la cabeza.

Evan suspiró, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Jill.

-Jill, nos han llegado los informes sobre las pruebas médicas que te practicaron, sabes que te tendrás que someter a exámenes de laboratorio y a una recuperación ¿verdad?- le informó.

-Sí lo sé-

-Bien. Chris, puedes entregar tu reporte de la misión después, ve a descansar que lo necesitas- me dijo Evan, yo me molesté porque no me quería ir sin Jill.

-Claro que no, yo me quedo con Jill- contesté.

-Está bien como quieras, de todas formas no hay poder humano que te haga cambiar de opinión- dijo fastidiado Evan, vi a Jill dándome una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, yo asentí.

 **Una semana después.**

Esta última semana se me ha hecho eterna, ya le han terminado de hacer los exámenes a Jill, pero aun así sigue en recuperación. Yo he estado visitando a Jill todos los días, acompañándola en todo momento. Ella me ha dicho que no es necesario que vaya a verla todos los días pero de todas maneras yo voy a verla. Son más dos años de no verla, como cree que no voy a estar con ella. Llego a la habitación de Jill y toco la puerta, la abro y veo que ella está sentada el sofá cerca de la ventana viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas, me acerqué y me senté junto a ella.

-En qué piensas- le susurré en el oído, para mi sorpresa no se inmutó.

-Más bien recordaba- me contestó ella sin verme.

-¿Qué recordabas?- pensé que seguía recordando esos momentos con Wesker.

-Cuando nos conocimos- eso me sorprendió. –En ese tiempo éramos solo unos policías de ciudad que atrapaban ladrones, secuestradores, traficantes de droga; no teníamos nada que ver con zombis, virus, monstruos, nada de eso existía-

-Es cierto… pero a veces el destino te sorprende cambiándote la vida así de repente- le dije lo que pensé y era verdad, por más que no queramos.

-Lo sé… ¿sabes? Hay veces en las que me gustaría volver a esa época, donde nuestra vida era más… normal- comentó ella.

-Yo también- respondí, es cierto, nuestra vida era más normal antes, pero ahora era diferente. Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos, hasta que me surgió una duda. –Jill, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me salvaste sabiendo que podrías morir?- Ella dirigió su mirada a mi ojos.

-Lo hice porque no podría soportar que tú murieras, la sola idea de que eso pasara me aterraba. Tú merecías vivir más que yo, el mundo necesita a Chris Redfield-

-Tal vez… pero ¿no crees que hay alguien que necesite a Jill Valentine? Porque yo creo que Chris Redfield si la necesita, él necesita a la mujer que lo ha acompañado durante toda su lucha contra las armas biológicas, ella es la única que lo entiende exactamente, ella siente lo que él siente, es… su otra mitad- ya no soportaba más, tenía que decírselo.

Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, perdiéndonos en ellos. De pronto nuestros rostros se acercaban lentamente y cuando menos lo esperábamos juntamos nuestros labios en un beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad. Después el oxigeno hizo que nos separáramos, pero nuestras frentes estaban unidas.

-Jill… te amo… te he amado desde hace años, pero… al principio no lo sabía, o simplemente lo confundía con un cariño de mejores amigos, pero después de que te declaran muerta, me di cuenta de que no podía soportar la idea de seguir sin ti, no quería aceptar que la persona que fue mi compañera, mi amiga, la mujer que me entendía completamente, ya no estaba y nunca más la volvería a ver, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no te quería como un simple amigo, yo te amaba, te amé desde siempre-

-Chris… yo… yo también te amo. Aquella vez cuando nos conocimos y me quitaste de encima a Eric ¿te acuerdas?- yo asentí con una sonrisa al recordar ese momento. –Desde ese momento empecé a sentir que eras una parte importante en mi vida- me sorprendí que ella había sentido lo mismo que yo.

Acercamos nuestros rostros para besarnos nuevamente. Dejamos salir esos sentimientos que teníamos reprimidos desde hace años. Sentí como me quitaba un gran peso de encima en confesarle a Jill mi amor por ella, y el que ella me correspondiera multiplicó mi alegría. Nos separamos y nos miramos, sabiendo que a partir de este momento nuestras vidas estarán más unidas que antes.

* * *

 **Lamento el retraso pero como pueden ver se alargó el capitulo jejeje, además estuve ocupado la semana pasada, pero finalmente lo terminé. Por fin Chris y Jill se confesaron, ahora qué pasará. Bueno, sin más que decir me despido. Les deseo un feliz año nuevo. Hasta pronto.**


	11. Años de felicidad

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Xaori:** Gracias por seguir mi historia, he leido las tuyas y me han gustado, sobre todo "Become her" y "Reclamaciones", esta última se me hizo muy graciosa.

 **Thebigticket21:** Gracias por tu apoyo, yo también sigo tu trabajo y me gusta mucho cómo cuentas la trama.

 **NOTA: La franquicia de Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Años de felicidad**

 **2010**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que maté a Wesker, y de que Jill y yo confesamos nuestros sentimientos, así que empezamos una relación. Todo ha ido de maravilla, le dije a Jill que se fuera a vivir conmigo, claro que se hizo del rogar, pero al ultimo la convencí, he pensado en proponerle matrimonio, pero no sé, creo que tendría que esperar un poco más.

En este momento voy directo a casa, vengo de la base, me acaban de decir algo que me dejó pensando y quiero comentárselo a Jill. Ella sigue activa como agente, pero ya no como antes, de hecho ya no hemos ido a misiones juntos como compañeros, pero bueno por lo menos la veo todos los días en nuestro hogar, que bien se siente decir eso.

Llego y abro la puerta, veo a Jill preparando la cena, por el olor parece que es algo muy delicioso. Me acercó por detrás suyo para asustarla. Me gusta hacerle eso.

-¿Cómo te fue?- me preguntó ella sorprendiéndome de que me haya descubierto.

-Jeje… parece que estas alerta- le cometo en broma.

-Viviendo contigo tengo que estarlo en todo momento- me respondió con una sonrisa.

Yo me rio y luego me dirijo hacia el sofá, noto que Jill me sigue y se sienta junto a mí.

-Y bien, ¿para qué te llamaron?- me preguntó de nuevo.

-Pues me dijeron que yo he sido el mejor agente que ha tenido la BSAA y que ya es momento de "trascender"- le dije.

-Y eso significa…-

-Que me ascendieron a ser capitán de Unidad de Operaciones Especiales- terminé por decir.

Veo que Jill tiene una cara de sorpresa pero luego la cambia por una de felicidad.

-¡Chris! ¡Qué buena noticia, felicidades!- me abrazo y luego me besó en los labios.

-Entonces ¿tú crees que deba aceptarlo?-

-Por supuesto que sí tontito. Chris, si eres capitán de operaciones especiales puedes comandar a un equipo para realizar misiones mucho más peligrosas en combate. A parte de que podrás fomentarle a muchos jóvenes reclutas la motivación para alcanzar la meta de la organización- me dice Jill tomándome la mano y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Jill tiene razón, si quiero acabar de una vez por todas con el maldito bioterrorismo debo hacer lo que sea necesario.

-Gracias Jill, tienes razón- me acerco a ella besándola, nos separamos y sonreímos.

-Bueno que te parece si pasamos al comedor, la cena ya esta lista- me dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba a la cocina, yo me levanto y la sigo.

Qué haría sin esta mujer a la que amo más que a mi vida.

 **2011**

Acabamos de terminar una misión más con éxito, sonrío mientras veo a mis subordinados descansando en el helicóptero, mi mirada se posa en Piers, ese muchacho ha sido uno de mis reclutas más fuertes y confiables, de hecho me recuerda a mí cuando era joven. Volteo a ver el paisaje por la ventana, saco mi celular y hago la llamada que tanto ansiaba.

- _Hola mi amor, ¿estas bien?-_ me contesta mi esposa, sí, ya nos casamos.

-Hola cariño, sí estoy bien, ¿cómo va todo por allá?- le contesto.

-Bien, pero…- su tono suena afligido, me estoy preocupando.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasa algo malo al bebé o ti?- sí, Jill está embarazada de 6 meses, cuando me enteré fui el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-No, no te preocupes el bebé está bien, es solo que…- estoy aliviado de que mi hijo y ella estén bien, pero entonces qué pasa.

-Jill ya dime qué demonios pasa- le contesté desesperado.

-Chris, Claire está en el hospital-

Me sorprendo por lo que me dice, ¿Claire en el hospital? No puede ser.

-¡¿En el hospital?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- pregunté muy angustiado.

-No sé los detalles, pero parece ser que ella junto con otros compañeros suyos fueron secuestrados, y ella fue la única que logro escapar con vida- me responde seria.

¿Secuestrada? ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle eso a mi hermana?

-Jill ¿Dónde estás?-

-En el hospital-

-Bien, no te muevas de ahí, por allá de inmediato-

-De acuerdo- en eso cuelgo.

Maldición como pudo pasarle esto a Claire, quién es el maldito que la secuestró a ella y sus compañeros.

-Capitán ¿sucede algo malo?- me pregunta Piers, al verme frustrado.

-Me acaban de decir que mi hermana está en el hospital- le contestó de forma seria.

-¿Ella está bien?- me pregunta.

-Eso espero- le respondo. –En cuanto lleguemos a la base me iré inmediatamente a verla-

Fue cuestión de un par de horas hasta llegar a la base, pero para mí fue eterno. En cuanto llegamos expliqué que me tenía que ir, claro que no tuvieron problema con eso. Iba llegando al auto cuando una voz me detiene.

-¡Capitán!- era Piers.

-¿Qué sucede Piers?-

-Perdón por el atrevimiento, pero, si me permite, quisiera acompañarlo por si se le ofrece algo- me le quedo viendo extrañado, pero no tengo tiempo para ponerme pensar, además no tiene nada de malo que venga conmigo.

-De acuerdo, súbete- le dije y de inmediato obedeció.

Llegamos al hospital y vimos a Jill en la sala de espera, cuando me vio vino a abrazarme y le correspondí, besé su cabeza y luego nos separamos.

-¿Cómo está?- le pregunté.

-Está bien, no sufre de nada grave, son heridas leves- en eso ella mira hacia dónde está mi subordinado.

-Hola Piers ¿cómo estás?- le pregunta ella.

-Muy bien señora, gracias- responde él educadamente.

En ese momento le pregunté a Jill en qué habitación está Claire, me dijo y yo de inmediato fui a verla. Llegue a la habitación y la abrí despacio; vi a mi hermana acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, tenía una que otra cicatriz y moretón. Agarro una silla que estaba por ahí, la acercó a la cama y me siento. En eso ella abre los ojos y sonríe al verme.

-Hola- me saluda.

-Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?- le pregunté agarrando su mano suavemente.

-Mejor-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Claire? ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

Ella bajó la mirada, suspiró y me contó todo lo que había pasado. No lo puedo creer, un nuevo virus, la hija de Barry muerta. Maldita sea. Pero hay algo que me llamó la atención.

-Claire, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba esa mujer, la que hizo todo eso?-

-Creo que Alex ¿por qué?-

-Siento que he escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no me acuerdo en donde-

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que esa mujer tenía relación con Wesker- me sorprendo mucho al escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó intrigado.

-Por unos documentos que encontramos, ella siempre mencionaba a Albert-

Ya recordé, cuando Jill y yo fuimos a arrestar a Spencer, vimos algunos documentos en donde se mencionaba a una tal Alex. No puedo creerlo, lo bueno es que Claire me dijo que por alguna razón se suicidó. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abre y veo a Piers asomándose en la puerta.

-Capitán disculpe la interrupción, solo quería decirle que ya me iba, es que me solicitan en la base- me dice él.

-Sí, no hay problema Piers, llévate la camioneta, yo me voy con mi esposa en nuestro auto- él asiente y después mira a Claire.

-Señorita Redfield me alegro que se encuentre bien-

-Gracias… hee…-

-Piers Nivans-

-Gracias Piers, pero no me hables de usted, yo no soy tu superiora ni nada de eso- Claire le dice con una sonrisa y Piers solamente sonríe, asiente y se va.

-Es un muchacho serio, pero me cayó bien-

-Sí, es un buen chico. Bueno Claire yo también me voy, no sé si Jill ha descansado como es debido- digo al levantarme.

-Sí, dile que gracias por estar al pendiente de mí-

-Lo haré- la abrazo y me dirijo a la puerta.

Al llegar a nuestro apartamento, avanzo hacia el sofá y me dejo caer sobre él, estoy muy cansado. Jill se sienta a mi lado y se recuesta en mi hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Sí, solo un poco cansada- me responde ella.

Mi mirada se posa en la panza de Jill, es increíble pensar que en solo 3 meses nacerá nuestro hijo.

-¿Aún no sabes cómo se llamará?- le pregunto a mi bella mi esposa.

-Quise esperar hasta que volvieras de la misión-

-Pues ya estoy aquí-

Pasamos varios minutos proponiendo nombres hasta que por fin nos decidimos por uno.

-Entonces así se llamará- dijo Jill recostándose.

-Sí-

-Si hace 15 años me hubieran dicho que me terminaría casando con Chris Redfield y que tendría un hijo suyo, me habría muerto de la risa-

-Pues si a mí me hubieran dicho lo mismo, diría "eso espero"- los dos nos reímos después de eso.

Ojala que en los próximos años nuestra vida este llena de momentos divertidos, más ahora que viene en camino una persona que nos alegrara la vida. Ryan.

 **23 de Diciembre de 2012**

Ha pasado de todo en este último año, descubrimos que Moira seguía viva, además Barry trajo consigo a una niña llamada Natalia a vivir con él. Y también lo que me hizo ser el hombre más feliz de todo este mundo: el nacimiento de mi hijo.

Jill y yo hemos vivido muy felices al lado de nuestro pequeño Ryan. Es un bebé con cabello castaño y ojos azules, Claire y Jill dicen que se parece a mí cuando su ceño se frunce.

Ya mero es navidad, pero lamentablemente no voy a poder pasarla con ellos, tengo que ir a una misión, hay informes de una guerrilla en Europa del este donde se están usando armas biológicas. En este momento me encuentro en la base de la BSAA, todo el equipo estamos a punto de partir.

-Desearía que no te fueras- me decía Jill cargando a Ryan.

-Yo también quisiera quedarme, pero no puedo- le respondí.

-Lo sé… cuídate mucho Chris- ella me besó y yo le correspondí, no separamos y mire a mi hijo.

-Adiós pequeño soldado, cuida mucho de tu mamá mientras no estoy he- le doy un beso en la cabeza y me despido.

Abordo el helicóptero que nos llevara a nuestro destino, miro por última vez a mi familia, Jill agita su mano para decir adiós y Ryan la imita, cosa que me hizo sonreír. De repente siento una sensación de angustia en el pecho, no sé, es como si fuera un mal presentimiento. Agito la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos, debo confiar en que la misión será un éxito, veo a mis subordinados, algunos nerviosos, otros charlando alegremente, veo a un muchacho que no había visto en el equipo, debe ser el novato; yo tengo la responsabilidad de que ellos salgan con vida de estas misiones y juro que lo haré.

* * *

 **Listo. Quise hacer como preludio a lo que está por venir con el pobre de Chris. Hace días terminé el Revelations 2 junto con mi primo y ha sido el juego más divertido que hemos jugado y muy interesante, por eso decidí incluir una referencia a ese juego. Me salteé la boda y el nacimiento de Ryan porque tendría que tener demasiada imaginación y no la tengo jejejejeje, lo siento.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir me despido. Hasta luego.**


	12. Identidad perdida

**Hola a todos. Aquí está, como cada semana, el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Disfrútenlo.**

 _ **Thebigticket21:**_ Gracias y saludos a ti también. Se me ocurrió la idea de ponerles un hijo porque creo que ya para estas alturas deberían de tener una familia, independientemente si Chris y Jill se quedan juntos o no. Sobre las épocas, los sucesos de Revelations 2 pasan en el 2011 y el incidente de Chris sucede entre diciembre de 2012 hasta junio de 2013; aunque claro que en el epilogo de Rev 2 hay una referencia sobre los acontecimientos de China y eso es porque en ese epílogo ya pasaron 2 años desde el secuestro de Claire y Moira.

 _ **Xaori:**_ Gracias por tu apoyo en la referencia de Rev 2, y que bueno que no te molestó que haya omitido esas partes, como dije, no tengo mucha imaginación jejejejeje. Y sí, tienes razón, trato de centrarme más en cosas esenciales, no quiero que se vea muy fantasioso. Quiero que este fic no se desvíe tanto de la historia de Resident Evil, no sé si me explico.

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: Identidad perdida.**

 **26 de Diciembre del 2012**

Lo primero que veo al abrir mis ojos, es una luz brillante, me cuesta un poco adaptarme a su intensidad. Cuando logro abrirlos por completo, analizo todo lo que hay a mi alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Estoy acostado en una cama, hay un monitor a mi lado señalando mis signos vitales y tengo puesta una vía intravenosa, no hay que ser un genio para saber que estoy en un hospital. Pero hay algo que me desconcierta.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué me pasó?-

Estoy tan confundido, me duele mucho la cabeza, trato de recordar que fue lo que pasó pero… no puedo, tengo mi memoria en blanco; además… por alguna razón me siento culpable, impotente… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Quién soy?

-Necesito salir de aquí-

Me levanto y noto que hay un poco de ropa sobre un pequeño sofá, la recojo y veo que solamente es un suéter y unos pantalones, sin importarme si sean míos o no, me los pongo.

Por la ventana del pasillo veo que hay muchas personas, de seguro que no me dejaran irme, miro la ventana del edificio, es la única salida posible; antes de poder acercarme a ella, hubo algo que me llamó la atención, un pequeño dije de oro en la mesita de noche, lo agarré y me le quedo viendo, de pronto mi cabeza me empieza a doler.

- _Ten, es para que te acuerdes de mí y no te sientas solo…-_

Esa voz… esa voz de mujer se me hace conocida pero… no puedo recordar nada. Me coloca el dije y me dispongo a salir por la ventana.

No fue fácil pero lo logré. En este momento me encuentro caminando por una calle no muy transitada de gente, las cuales se me quedan viendo con rareza, pero no me importa. No puedo dejar de pensar en qué fue lo que pasó, qué hice para sentirme tan miserable. No sé por cuánto tiempo llevo caminando sin rumbo, hasta que noto que el sol está por ocultarse. Genial estoy solo, descalzo, no sé ni cómo me llamo. Estoy empezando a pensar que mi vida es una porquería.

 **Marzo 2013**

-¿No crees que ya bebiste mucho?- me dijo la camarera del bar con una mirada fastidiada.

-¿Acaso te importa?- le pregunté groseramente. Quien es ella para meterse en lo que haga. –Sírveme más-

La camarera solo volteo los ojos, agarró la botella y me llenó el vaso. Hace como 2 meses que frecuento este bar ya que es el más cercano al hotel donde me quedó.

Después de terminar, me levanto y pago por lo que consumí, mientras me dirijo hacia la salida escucho como la camarera dice algo como "por fin se fue". Sé que no soy bienvenido en ese lugar, pero no me importa lo que piensen de mí, si yo quiero beberme todo el bar lo hago y punto.

Las calles ya están oscuras y no había mucha gente, yo no iba caminando muy bien ya que iba demasiado ebrio. Por el camino veo a una mujer mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa muy seductora, yo también sonrío, no sería mala idea divertirse un poco. Pero miro el dije que llevo puesto y pierdo las ganas. Maldita sea, esta cosa me está hartando, pero cuando quiero deshacerme de él, por alguna maldita razón, no puedo, me hace sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento.

Ignoro a la mujer y me dirijo nuevamente al hotel, gracias a que he trabajado de guardaespaldas puedo sustentar la habitación y las bebidas. Al llegar a mi cuarto, me dejo caer sobre la cama. El cansancio y el alcohol hacen su efecto y me quedo profundamente dormido.

 _-Aquí hay algo para que me recuerden-_

 _-AH!...-_

 _-No… no, ¡maldita sea! ¡No!-_

 _-Capi… tán-_

Me levanto rápidamente con la respiración agitada y sudando. Siempre sueño lo mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo esos sueños? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para estar cargando con esta culpa?

 **Mayo 2013**

Me encuentro en el mismo bar de siempre, bebiendo hasta más no poder. Últimamente he estado peor que antes, los sueños son cada vez más detallados, veo a unos hombres retorciéndose de dolor y yo solamente los veo sin hacer nada por ayudarlos, uno de ellos como que me mira, suplicándome que lo salvara de lo que estuviera haciéndole daño, pero no puedo… no puedo.

Al despertarme, el sentimiento de culpa crece y yo me siento como la peor persona del mundo. Pero también he soñado con una mujer y un bebé, yo trato de acercarme a ellos pero no puedo y eso me da tanta impotencia, por alguna razón tengo la necesidad de acercarme, tocarlos, abrazarlos, pero no puedo… no puedo hacer nada, y eso me frustra, e enoja.

De repente siento que se quiebra algo en mi mano y me doy cuenta que apreté tan fuerte el vaso que tenía hasta que lo rompí. Maldita sea.

-Dame otro- le digo a la camarera que solamente me mira con enojo, ella se voltea para agarrar otro vaso y yo aprovecho para mirar su trasero, hago solamente un gesto de aprobación.

-Ten- ella pone el vaso en la barra y me lo llena.

-Gracias linda- sonrío con soberbia y ella solo voltea los ojos fastidiada.

La camarera se fue y yo me sumergí de nuevo en mi mundo oscuro, lleno de culpa e impotencia.

 **29 de Junio del 2013**

Los últimos días han sido extraños, me he sentido vigilado, a donde quiera que vaya siento que me siguen. Hace unos días, la camarera del bar me dijo que un hombre fue a preguntar por mí, eso me desconcertó, pero la verdad estaba tan ebrio que no me importó.

Estoy aquí en el bar, bebiendo como siempre, tratando de deshacerme de estas malditas sensaciones.

-Otra más- le digo a la camarera al terminar mi vaso.

Ella, enojada, fue por la botella.

-Es difícil encontrar un buen filete por aquí… como los de casa- escuché que comento alguien, giro mi mirada y veo a un hombre joven, mirándome fijamente. Yo solamente hago un gesto de molestia.

La camarera llega y me sirve, miro el vaso y noto que no lo llenó.

-Llénalo- le exigí.

-Ya has tenido suficiente- me responde ella. Me molesta mucho que me diga eso, pero aún así le respondí tranquilamente.

-Escucha cariño…- le arrebato la botella –tú estás aquí para servir y lucirte. Así que, ¿qué tal si cierras tu boca?- empiezo a llenarme el vaso.

En eso ella me quita el vaso y me echa todo en la cara.

-¿Qué tal si te largas de mi bar?- me contesta muy enojada.

Todos se quedan callados, presenciando la escena. Me levanto sin soltar la botella.

-Y ¿A dónde voy?- respondo. No estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí, yo quería beber sin que me molestaran.

Me dirigía hacia una mesa lejos de todos, de pronto un hombre se pone enfrente de mí.

-"Hey, la señorita le pidió que se fuera"- me habló en su idioma, yo lo había aprendido en todo este tiempo. No le hice caso y volví a caminar, pero él me agarro por el hombro. –Dije que ella te pidió que te fueras…- el que me tocara hizo que estallara de furia, asi que hice un giro para quitarme de su agarre y puse mi mano en su espalda para empujarlo contra la mesa cercana, tome el cuello de la botella y estaba dispuesto a rompérsela en la cabeza de no ser por alguien que me detuvo del brazo. Yo me giré viendo al imbécil que se atrevió a interrumpir y vi que era el muchacho de la barra.

-Nunca pensé que encontraría a Chris Redfield en un maldito agujero como este- me dijo él. Yo me quite de su agarre y le pregunté quién demonios era mientras me sentaba en una silla.

Él se sentó enfrente de mí y me respondió.

-Piers… Piers Nivans- ni me tome la molestia de analizar el nombre.

-Nunca escuché de ti-

-¿Qué tal de esto?- sacó un aparato de su bolsillo. -¿Has escuchado de esto?- me mostró unas fotografías muy extrañas, había fuego y una ciudad.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté confundido.

-Realmente no recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?... Bioterrorismo- al decir eso me empezó a doler la cabeza.

Varias imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza, eran las mismas de mis pesadillas.

-Bio…- me dolió aún más.

-No puedes huir de tu pasado Chris, no importa a donde vayas o lo que hagas-

Estoy tan confundido, no entiendo que pasa.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es esto?-

-Ok… ¿no me recuerdas? ¿Qué tal de ellos?- me mostró las fotos varios hombre, pero yo ya no quiero ver nada ni saber nada, estoy tan abrumado. –Mira- me dijo pero no le hice caso. -¡Dije que mires!- me ordenó golpeando la mesa enojado. – ¡Ellos eran tus hombres! ¡Hombres que murieron bajo tu comando! ¡Tienes que recordarlos Chris!- Ya no quería escuchar nada, nada, pero el seguía gritando. -¡Si te alejas ahora, todo esto fue en vano!- Las imágenes de los hombres iban pasando una y otra vez, ya no podía con esto, la culpa y la impotencia se hacían cada vez más grandes.

-¡Ya basta!- le grito apartando ese aparato de mi rostro.

-Maldición… Seis meses buscándote, ¡y esto es lo que encuentro!- dijo aventando mi botella.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que vi algo que me llamó la atención, ese tal Piers tiene como un emblema en su manga.

-BSAA…- digo al leer las siglas escritas.

El chico voltea a verme.

-Sí. Es donde perteneces. Todos están esperando- me dice calmadamente.

-¿Todos?- pregunto al querer saber a qué se refiere con "todos".

Él hace un gesto con la cabeza y se empiezan a levantar los clientes del bar, y luego se dirigen hacia nosotros. Estoy tan confundido, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

-Te llevaremos de vuelta, capitán. De una manera u otra- me dice Piers muy serio.

Yo me les quedo viendo a todos y parecen muy decididos.

-¿Qué gano con ir?- pregunté.

Piers solamente niega con la cabeza fastidiado.

-Cuando dije que todos te estaban esperando, no me refería solo a nosotros… sino también a tu familia-

-¿Familia?- pregunté confundido.

-Sí. Tu hermana, tu esposa y tu hijo. Ellos te esperan. Les prometí que te traería de regreso y eso pienso hacer… cueste lo que cueste. Así que no tienes opción- me dice él.

Tengo una familia. Entonces, la mujer y el bebé que veía en algunos de mis sueños… eran mi esposa y mi hijo. Dejé salir una sonrisa, pero esta fue verdadera, algo que nunca había en este había hecho. Creo que… después de todo si vale la pena intentar recordar quién soy. Dirijo mi mirada hacia Piers decidido de lo que voy a hacer para recuperar mi vida.

* * *

 **Listo. Batallé para hacer este capítulo, ya que no sabía cómo expresar los sentimientos de Chris. No quise ser muy explicito en todos esos meses en los que estuvo perdido, y no quise agregar más personajes para no hacer la trama de este capítulo más larga. Así que me enfoqué en lo más importante. Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo tratara del regreso de Chris, y como ya no hay más historia sobre él y Jill por el momento, seguramente el próximo cap. será el último, pero a ver qué pasa jejejeje. Bueno pues… me despido. Saludos y hasta luego.**


	13. Regresa por favor

**Hola a todos.**

 **Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero estuve algo ocupado y se me fue la inspiración para realizar el capitulo. Como compensación, subí dos capítulos, espero que les guste. Sin más demora, aquí están.**

 **Este capítulo lo hice gracias a** _ **Xaori**_ **y** _ **Thebigticket21**_ **, ellas me convencieron de realizar un POV de Jill. Les agradezco su sugerencia a las dos, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

 **NOTA: Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: Regresa por favor.**

 _ **Punto de vista de Jill**_

 **27 de Diciembre de 2012**

Ya han pasado 4 días desde que Chris se fue y no he podido ponerme al contacto con él, por alguna razón me siento angustiada. Sacudo la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos de la mente. Chris es el mejor soldado de la BSAA, no le pasara nada ¿verdad?

Me encuentro el haciendo el quehacer cuando el timbre de la entrada suena, así que fui a ver quién era. Me sorprendí al ver a Piers, y a ver su cara de seriedad supe que no venía con buenas noticias, podía sentir cómo mi corazón latía más fuerte por los nervios.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunté. Mis manos temblaban. Él solo bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento, Sra. Valentine, pero… el capitán Redfield…- parece que se le dificulta decirme.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Chris?- ya quería que me dijera de una vez.

Piers me contó lo que ocurrió en la misión. No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a Chris?

-Y ¿no saben dónde está?- pregunté muy angustiada.

-No señora… desapareció y hasta ahora no sabemos nada de él-

En ese momento escuché a Ryan llorando, fui con él y lo cargué en brazos mientras lo arrullaba.

-Señora Valentine, le prometo que no descansare hasta encontrar al capitán y traerlo de vuelta aquí con ustedes- me dijo con una mirada determinada en su rostro. Eso me hizo sonreír, es buen chico y puedo ver que aprecia mucho a Chris.

-Gracias Piers… muchas gracias-

Después de que Piers se fuera yo me quedé arrullando a Ryan ya que estaba intranquilo.

-Ya ya… tu papá va regresar con nosotros, ya verás que él estará aquí pronto- le dije para tratar de calmarlo y también a mí.

 **Mayo 2013**

Han pasado casi 5 meses y no he sabido nada de Chris, me preocupa mucho que nadie sepa nada de su paradero, veo a Ryan que está jugando en el suelo. Ya está un poco más grande, me duele mucho que Chris se esté perdiendo estos momentos con él, no quiero que Ryan crezca sin su padre. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de un e-mail que me acaba de llegar, seguramente es Piers, espero que sean buenas noticias.

 _Sra. Valentine_

 _Hemos recibido información que un hombre con la descripción del Capitán Redfield fue visto en una ciudad de Europa del este, han visto que frecuenta un bar todos los días, le informo que investigaremos para saber si se trata de él._

 _Piers Nivans._

Espero que sea cierto, aunque me sorprende que dijera que frecuenta un bar, Chris no es de esos tipos que beben alcohol, pero bueno, lo importante es que esté bien. Por favor que sea él. Veo a Ryan y le sonrío, cada día se parece más a Chris.

 **30 de Junio del 2013**

Me estoy desesperando, no he tenido noticias desde ese e-mail que me mandó Piers hace un mes. ¿Por qué no me avisa de algo? Escucho el timbre de la puerta y voy a ver quién es.

-¡Claire!- exclamé al verla.

-Hola Jill, ¿Cómo están tú y Ryan?- me dijo al momento en que entraba a la casa.

-Bien ¿y tú? ¿Has sabido algo de Chris?-

-Bien. De hecho vengo a avisarte de algo. Cuando iba en camino a casa de Barry, me llamaron para decirme que… ¡Piers encontró a Chris!- al escucharla decir eso último hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Estás segura?!-

-¡Sí!-

-Y ¿Cuándo llegan?- vi que su rostro paso de la felicidad a incomodidad.

-Ahí está el asunto jeje… se fueron a una misión a China- evito mí mirada al decirme eso.

No puede ser posible, por qué nos hacen esto.

-¡¿Cómo que se lo llevaron a una misión?!- grite alterada.

-Cálmate Jill-

-¡¿Cómo me voy a calmar, Claire?! ¡Ha estado perdido por 6 meses y lo primero que hacen al encontrarlo es mandarlo a una misión¡- estaba muy enojada.

-Lo sé, yo también me molesté cuando me lo dijeron, pero piénsalo, Chris tiene amnesia y creen que la forma de recuperar sus recuerdos son enviarlo a una misión-

-No estoy de acuerdo… no quiero volver a perderlo- dije mientras unas lagrimas se me escapaban.

-Jill… él estará bien, Piers no dejará que le vuelva a pasar algo, confía en él, en ambos- me dijo ella tratando de calmarme, aunque sigo teniendo dudas, pero tiene razón, de todas formas no tengo otra opción.

- _Chris… por favor regresa a casa-_

* * *

 **Lamento mucho mucho mucho la enorme tardanza, no quería, pero la universidad me ha tenido estresado pero ahora estoy en vacaciones; también lamento lo corto del capítulo, fue lo mejor que pude hacer. En fin… el próximo capítulo será el final de esta historia y ahora sí no tardare otros 3 meses en actualizar jejejejeje. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
